Falcon Dreams
by AbsNorth
Summary: "My name is Kimberly Ann Hart. I am 25 years old. I was born in California. I was in an accident when I was 17. This is what I know to be true." Angel Grove was supposed to be a fresh start for Kimberly… So why does this place seem so familiar? Who was this falcon in her dreams? And who was the handsome stranger calling her beautiful? - T/K Post letter.
1. Flight

**I have read quite a few fan fictions on here regarding the letter and who and why it was sent and I figured that I'd try and write an idea that as far as I know, hasn't been done before.**

 **"** **My name is Kimberly Ann Hart. I am 25 years old. I own my own bridal boutique. I was born in California. I was in an accident when I was 17. This is what I know to be true." Angel Grove was supposed to be a fresh start for Kimberly in a new town… So why does this place seem so familiar? Who was this falcon in her dreams? And who was the handsome stranger calling her beautiful? - Tommy/Kimberly. Post letter.**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter One**

 **Flight**

Weightlessness.

She was soaring across vast, glorious oceans and deep, mysterious jungles. Places that seemed as though they simply couldn't exist. Places of beauty, adventure and wonder. Places only alive and reachable through her dreams. It was her own little private paradise and sanctuary. The places she visited in her dreams offered her something that reality never could… A place in this world where she could be entirely herself, a place where she belonged.

The wind, the sun, the freedom. She needed this. The warmth on her skin, the kiss of the wind reminding her she was alive. She was free. No troubles, no worries, no pretending. Up here, in the skies she felt more herself than she had ever done before. It didn't matter who she was back then, or what she had been through. The only thing that mattered was right now, in the present and the paradise under her wings. Everything felt like it was exactly where it needed to be and she was thankful for that. There was something about being up here, something about flying that felt so familiar. So undoubtably right, she just couldn't explain it.

She was agile… Graceful. She was light as a feather.

The sky was hers and she felt at home. Like she belonged here and she always had done…

But she was never alone.

Kimberly Hart had this exact dream almost every single night for as long as she could remember. She was a bird… And he was a bird.

They weren't the same but they complemented each other somehow. He was strong and bold and brave. He was quick and fearless like a bullet fired from a gun. He was unstoppable and together they seemed like the perfect duo. He belonged in the skies just as she did and every night, they flew together in some beautiful fated dance as though they had done this all of their lives.

Something about him, her dream falcon that felt like he was a part of her she had lost a million lifetimes ago and now they were destined to only meet in her dreams. Kimberly ached for him in her nightmares, the ones that woke her in a cold sweat, the ones that made her head pound for hours and hours on end. Kimberly relished in these private dream moments. She ached for him like he was her saviour, an angel in disguise, and she would wait for him in her dreams until she was no longer flying alone.

Every night was the same, she would fly and dance with her falcon and as soon as they came into land, as soon as she reached out to touch her dream falcon, to feel him, to thank him for keeping her safe, for being her god given solace, Kimberly felt herself being pulled from her dreamland falcon and back into reality.

She opened her eyes and took a few moments to allow herself to adjust to the new light and the new unfamiliar room she was in. Her brow creased and she huffed to herself as she turned to lay on her back, focusing on the ceiling.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five." Kimberly whispered to herself before running over her five in her mind.

 _My name is Kimberly Ann Hart. I am 25 years old. I own my own bridal boutique. I was born in California. I was in an accident when I was 17._

"This is what I know to be true." She finished. Feeling satisfied, Kimberly threw the duvet covers from her legs and swung them over the side of the bed. The tips of her toes brushed against the coldness of the wooden floor beneath her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before glancing at the clock.

 _05:23am_.

It was a Monday morning and the first day official day and grand opening of Kimberly's new and very own bridal boutique in a cute little store in Angel Grove. Kimberly had recently graduated with a degree in fashion and business (of all things as her mother would say) and with the money she had acquired from the accident, she had set up shop in an old and dainty but beautiful small space ready to start her life again. The rent was cheap due to the amount of cobwebs, rust and yellowness of the walls and the landlord was crabby but Kimberly had seen some kind of beauty in this space. She worked her magic and after weeks of practically living, breathing and sleeping in this giant yellow cobweb, she had transformed the place into a sparkling fairytale room filled with the princess wedding, prom and bridesmaid dresses every girl dreams of.

Kimberly stretched her arms out wide, like a bird would with it's wings and cracked her neck before shaking the the aches and pains out of her body.

 _This is it._ She thought to herself. It was the first day of the rest of her life. A fresh start away from overbearing mothers, doctors and people telling Kimberly who she was and who she should be. They could never and would never understand what it was like to occupy the mind and body of someone who was never whole. It had taken Kimberly a long time to come to grips with the fact that maybe she would never be whole but this is who she was now. She wasn't the same girl she had been, not that she knew or could remember who that girl even was. She was a new person, born again. It didn't matter who she was when she was 17. It didn't matter who she was planning on being. What she wanted for herself back then was irrelevant. This is who she was now and she was finally comfortable. Her skin finally felt like her own again. She was Kimberly Ann Hart and she was ready to embrace that once more.

Kimberly dragged her fingers through her long brown hair feeling the long thick scar that ran from the back of her cranium to the top of her neck. She involuntary shivered but shook it off as she always did, stretching out her arms and her back. Her scar did not define her… In fact, it was from another life. It didn't even matter anymore.

A lot of things had changed for Kimberly over the past few years. She had, essentially, reinvented her entire being and now she was coming into herself like she had never done before. Her mother, Carol still liked to remind Kimberly of the girl she used to be, of the things she used to like, of the dreams she used to have and Kimberly would listen intently for her mothers sake before taking herself off and screaming into a pillow. She pitied her mother in a way. Carol had lost one daughter and gained another. The two looked the same but they are and would be forever separate. Kimberly couldn't tell you anything about who she was, she only knew what her mother shared and even then Kimberly found some of it hard to believe. A girly girl? A gymnast? And a damn good one at that. Olympic training? Another girl maybe in another life, but that definitely wasn't her.

So Kimberly had made a deal with her mother. Carol had to let her go for a while… She had to let this version of her daughter find her feet without interference and without the shadow of the girl she used to be looming over her. Kimberly had made a promise to her mother that she would go out in this big wide world on her own and when she was settled, when she had set up her boutique, she would tell her mother where abouts in the world she was and Carol could come to see what the second version of her daughter had accomplished. She wasn't the pink, girly gymnast anymore. She was a fashionista with an eye for beauty and elegance.

Kimberly's inspiration for fashion came within the first few days of waking up in hospital. She had no idea of the girl she one was… She remembered her mother and father. She remembered her family but everything else was a blur. Sometimes certain things felt familiar, like the way she took her coffee and how she liked the crusts cut off her bread, but essentially, her slate had been wiped clean. The accident had cost her her life but she had gained this one. A second chance to reinvent herself. Kimberly had opened some terrible teen magazine Carol had brought her to try to give Kimberly some familiarity and she had fallen in love with the individual styles on the pages in front of her. Fashion was essentially her passion now and although Carol tried to be supportive and happy for her, Kimberly knew that her mother ached for a daughter that no longer existed. So to keep Carol happy and because, as her mother liked to remind her every single day that Kimberly had been athletic in her past life, Kim made sure to take care of her herself, her health and to go for a run each morning. She owed it to her mother, her body and the girl she once was even though present day Kimberly couldn't really think of anything worse than some kind of strenuous activity that gets you all sweaty and tired.

Feeling as awake as anyone could at half five in the morning, Kimberly nodded to herself and made her way towards her closet. She grabbed her shorts, her sports bra and her running sneakers, throwing them on quickly before taking off for the door leaving her small apartment and her dreams behind her.

Kimberly breathed in time with the upbeat music, concentrating on nothing but what was in front of her. Her feet pounded the pavement at a steady and impressive pace as her mind wondered back to the falcon she shares her dream skies with. She often thought that maybe it could mean something but logic and fear pushed that thought away. The dream was just that, simply a dream. Kimberly ran the now familiar route, between the bridal shop and her apartment, she hadn't really seen much of Angel Grove but it seemed like a nice town and she could picture green parks and juice cafes in her mind. Kimberly was awake early and she left the shop late. She had met her fellow neighbours but she hadn't had the time yet to explore so she was still a stranger in this town. Kimberly rounded the last corner before slowing down to a stop.

 _Fairytales & Dreams Bridal Boutique _

A smile graced her features and she pulled out her keys, letting herself in to see rows of beautiful gowns for all occasions. Kimberly closed the door behind her and walked into the back being careful not to mess up her new fabulously white fluffy carpet. She washed up and dressed herself in more appropriate attire; a crisp white shirt and a just-before-the-knee black skirt. Kimberly was very much a black and white kind of girl, she wasn't interested in colour. She liked things to be kept simple, no yellows or reds or oranges and certainly no pinks. That just wasn't who she was.

It was now 8am and Kimberly returned to the front of house to breathed it all in. This was it. Everything she had worked so hard for had finally come together. School, the headaches, losing everything she once was… It all seemed to be not so important anymore. This was where she needed to be and she was happy that she made the decision to leave her overbearing mothers watchful eye to explore this world alone. Kimberly had made it. The shop looked like everything she imagined and more and it really was the start of something new.

Tears pricked her eyes as she basked in this moment of peace, triumph and solace. Kimberly pinched herself to make sure this was real. "One… Two… Three… Four… Five." She whispered once again before running over her five in her mind.

 _My name is Kimberly Ann Hart. I am 25 years old. I own this bridal boutique. I was born in California. I was in an accident when I was 17._

"This is what I know to be true." Kimberly finished before making her way over to her desk. It was directly opposite the door, a beautiful and elegant dark wood which came to stand just above her waist. it was adorned with sketches, her computer, a diary and a cash register. She had everything she needed. She fired up her computer and checked her emails confirming a few appointments she had already booked in. Being Angel Groves only formal wear shop, Kimberly had high hopes for her perfect little fairytale boutique. Kimberly picked up some paperwork and neatly arranged it before taking in a deep breath.

 _It's time._ Kimberly found herself smiling as she wondered over and pulled up the blinds, letting the Californian sunshine twinkle off of the crystals and rhinestones that graced the room. It truly was beautiful. She flicked the 'closed' sign over to 'open' and Kimberly felt a surge of determination and fire ignite within her.

She was not the helpless 17 year old girl training for the olympics.

She was not the 17 year of girl who slipped on that wet balance beam.

She was not the 17 year old girl who spent 4 months in a coma.

She was not the 17 year old girl who had forgotten and erased everything.

 _No._

She was the beautiful, strong, independent 25 year old woman ready to take on the word. Anything life threw at her she could handle. She knew it. Coming to Angel Grove was the best decision she had ever made and she was looking forward to making something of herself… Her real self. Not the 17 year old girl she had finally left behind.

"I can do this." Kimberly smiled to herself, flicking open her diary to see her very first appointment.

 ** _Monday 02nd June, 2003._**

 ** _10:00 - Katherine Hillard. Bridal appointment._**

Kimberly Ann Hart let out a small squeal of excitement before stretched out her arms, shaking away any nerves and anxiety she might have felt and allowing excitement and anticipation to run through her veins. She felt light, weightless and agile… She could do anything.

Kimberly was ready to take to the skies like a bird in flight.

—

 **This is my first ever fanfiction! (Gasp!) I know… I'm a fanficiton virgin so please be easy on me.**

 **I've been thinking about the whole Dear John letter recently and how disappointed I was with the way the writers handled that situation so I'm coming up with my own idea. As far as I know, this idea hasn't been explored yet. I know this chapter was kind of boring but I needed to set the scene and introduce this version of Kimberly who has lost her original self due to a terrible accident.**

 **I've set the date to 2003 because I'm thinking that the rangers are 17 in the MMPR movie and Kimberly and the guys are now 25 which is 8 years into the future. Do you think that timeline is about right?**

 **Quick note - although I was never a fan of Katherine, there will be no Katherine bashing in this story.**

 **The letter will be explained later on and Tommy will make his appearance soon, I promise!**

 **Please let me know if you guys would like me to continue with this idea and this story, I'm excited to see where this will lead. I hope you guys are too!**

 **Abs.**


	2. Kat

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and subscribed! The support and encouragement is always appreciated! Time for Kat to find her perfect bridal gown.**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Kat**

"So that's a bridesmaid fitting booked in for you on June 5th at two in the afternoon… Okay, thank you. I will see you then. Thanks very much, Fairytales & Dreams Bridal Boutique are looking forward to helping you choose the best dresses for your special day… Thanks again! Have a great day!" Kimberly breathed a sigh of relief. That was her fourth booking in the past hour and her calendar was looking good for her first day. She was lucky she supposed because it was early June, seniors from the local High School were looking for prom dresses and the sunny weather was the perfect excuse to have a white wedding. Kimberly felt a sense of pride and accomplishment. Angel Grove and her boutique was looking like the best decision that she's ever made. She smiled to herself, looking around at the rows of gowns. Kimberly was 25 and this was hers. She'd done well and she felt comfortable standing up here behind her desk, being her own boss. She was finally in control and she loved it.

Kimberly pulled the pencil she had tucked into her messy work bun and continued with the sketch she was currently working on. It was a beautiful a-line dress with a sweetheart neckline and beading down the front. Kimberly enjoyed sketching, she enjoyed creating something that was unique and entirely her own. It was calming, one of the only things that seemed to put her mind at ease and bring her some kind of peace. Kimberly's thoughts drifted back to her falcon dreams. She smiled again glancing up at the wall art to the right of her. Kimberly's sketches decorated the walls, most were of her dresses, some of sparking tiaras and rings but the sketch of her handsome falcon, taking to the skies over the ocean was by far her favourite. He was looking over her in this new and exciting chapter of her life, like the guardian angel she believed him to be.

Kimberly had a few moments spare, the store was ready and the dresses were ready, the only thing that was holding her back was herself. Kimberly needed something and she needed something she knew. She knew she couldn't call her mother. Not yet at least. Carol would only come rushing in, telling her what was wrong with the store, what was wrong with her apartment and her new life here in Angel Grove. Carol would tell her that Kimberly never wanted this and that the path she had chosen for herself was the wrong one. Kim couldn't be bitter about it though. She understood where her mother was coming from. The past 8 years had been hard for Kimberly as she tried to establish herself again. It was hard trying to remember the person she once was as well as the new person she was now. But for Carol… Kimberly couldn't imagine. Kimberly would call her mother when and only when she was sure her mother couldn't pick apart her new life and the vision she had for herself. So instead, Kimberly reached for the phone and dialled a different familiar number. She waited for the dial tone, it rang a few times before a bubbly voice answered.

"Hello?" Kimberly felt a warmth of familiarity embrace her like the hug she definitely needed.

"Violet." Kimberly let out a laugh as she heard her best friend squeal in excitement.

"Kim! I have been waiting for forever for this phone call! Where have you been?! What are you doing?! Are you coming back?! Have you spoke to your mother?! What's happening?! I've been so worried, I can't believe it." Violet couldn't get her words out fast enough. It had been months since she had heard from her best friend. A deal she had made with Kimberly and Kimberley's mother had seemed like a good idea at the time but after months of radio silence, Violet began to regret this no contact order. "I can't believe it's you on the phone." Violet giggled. "You've kept me waiting!"

"I know, I know." Kimberly began. "But I wanted to be settled before I called. I haven't even called my mom yet, I wanted you to be the first." Kimberly welcomed the sound of her over excited and over eccentric friend.

"Of course I'm the first! I'm your beautiful, smart, independent, fabulous bestie." Kimberly laughed, she hadn't realised how much she had missed Violet until she heard her voice again. "Well?! Tell me absolutely everything!" Violet shouted so loud Kimberly winced and pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Vi, if I had any customers, they'd definitely be able to hear you and your nails-on-a-chalk-board voice." Kimberly giggled.

"My voice does not sound like nai... Wait," Violet paused. "Customers? Oh my god, Kim. Are you serious?" Violets voice became quiet and it cracked with pride for her best friend. Kimberley's eyes prickled with emotion and the two friends let out a tearful chuckle. "I can't believe it. I am so proud of you babe." Violet continued, trying to gain some composure. "Tell me you need a business partner. Or a cashier or a toilet cleaner or something!" Kimberly genuinely laughed for the first time since she had been in Angel Grove. This was her beautiful, crazy red-head friend, the only person on this planet aside from her mother that knew the truth and the real Kimberly. She would be forever grateful that the two of them had met and clicked so easily.

"Of course I do, I'm going to need a dressmaker! It's like we always planned, Vi." Kimberly looked around at her store and what she had achieved in such a short amount of time. "Fairytales & Dreams Bridal Boutique." Kimberly announced, smiling when her best friend squealed again. "It's so beautiful Vi, I can't wait to explore this town and see how this adventure plays out." Kimberly glanced up at the clock, her eyes widening.

 _Crap_. It was 09:40 and she had her first appointment in twenty minutes.

"Violet, I have to go but I'll call you as soon as I get back to my apartment okay?" Kimberly hurried, brushing any creases in her skirt out. "I love you."

"Wait! Can you at least tell me where you are so I can book my flights?"

"I'm in California." Kimberly smoothed her hair, making sure that her messy bun didn't look like a been-dragged-backwards-through-a-thorn-bush bun.

"California?" Violet asked and Kimberly could practically hear the frown on her voice.

"A small town called Angel Grove. I really have to go Violet, I'll call you later okay?"

"No." Violet was breathless, she sounded as though Kimberly had smacked the life out of her stomach with a baseball bat. "Kimberly you don't understand. I have to tell you... you have to-" Violet tried desperately but Kimberly was too occupied with the time to really listen.

"I gotta go Vi, love you!" Kimberly half shouted before popping the phone back onto the receiver. Kimberly took a few moments of silence to herself, frowning slightly. How had her friend gone from pure excitement to what sounded like pure fear? She would have to ask Violet what she had against California when she called her later on.

It was now 09:50 and Kimberly shook away the confusion of Violet and felt her own excitement creep down her back. Her very first bridal appointment was due in ten minutes and she was more than nervous. Kimberly popped the pencil back into her bun and gave the store a quick overlook. The gowns were hung, the veils were boxed and the jewels were sparkling in a showcase glass cabinet. The floor length mirrors were clean and pristine and the bridal pedestal stood in the centre of it all like a throne awaiting a queen. Everything was ready.

Kimberly wondered into the back of the store and into the small kitchen she had installed. She flicked the kettle on just in case her very first client wanted a coffee and she pulled a bottle of white wine and champagne out of the fridge just in case they wanted something more celebratory… After all weren't weddings a time for having fun and sharing in love and laughter? Kimberly loved weddings even though she had been to next to none in the past few years. With only her best friend, Violet, and her family by her side, the wedding front was a little slow. But Kimberly felt like she had always loved weddings. Surely the girly girl she once was in the life before loved weddings too? She was sure she had done.

The sound of the door hitting the chimes in the front of shop made Kimberly's heart skip a beat. This was it. Katherine Hillard was here for her bridal appointment. Her very first client. Kimberly took in a sharp breath counting to five in her head. "This is what I know to be true." She whispered before standing a little taller and plastering a smile on her face. "I can do this." Kimberly was determined for this to work out. Today was going to be a good day. Angel Grove was the best decision she had ever made. She was sure of it, right? Kimberly swallowed her nerves and walked towards the bride-to-be. It was now or never.

Katherine Hillard was a tall blonde beauty with a figure to die for. Kimberly would have felt intimidated if curiosity hadn't entered her mind. The blonde woman was focusing on the sketch to the right of her desk. Kimberly's favourite sketch of her dream falcon and Kimberly's brow furrowed, of all the things to look at in a bridal boutique, wasn't it funny that her very first customer was focused on the falcon instead of the dresses? Kimberly cleared her throat before announcing her presence.

"Welcome to Fairytales & Dreams Bridal Boutique, you must be Katherine. My name is Kimberly, it's wonderful to meet you and can I be the first to offer my congratulations." Kimberly smile faltered as the blonde turned around. There was a twisting feeling in her stomach, but Kimberly shook it off almost immediately. Of course she would be nervous. This was her first day of course! Kimberly ensured that her faltered smile was once again genuine and whole.

Katherine Hillard's eyes widened in shock as she saw the beautiful petite brunette in front of her. Kat's mouth fell open in horror and she found herself fiddling awkwardly with the diamond ring around her finger. Katherine stood silent, like she had been turned to stone. Kimberly watched and waited for the blonde to react or to do something other than stare at her and play with her gold ring with the pink stone. Kimberley's stomach knotted again. Pink? That was definitely not her style, Kimberly and the colour pink were like the same pole of a magnet. They always seemed to repeal each other.

"Miss Hillard?" Kimberly tried, surely it wasn't always this hard? Surely most brides wanted to try on pretty dresses? Katherine shoved her hands behind her back, hiding away the pink stoned ring. Kimberly studied the blonde for a moment before Katherine cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I…" She started but her words failed her. Kat was stumped causing Kimberly fidgeted on her feet. Were first meetings always this awkward? Kimberly let slide the blondes lack of emotion like water sliding from a feather.

"Shall I take your coat?" Kimberly asked taking a step towards Katherine, keen to get this appointment underway and keen to sweep the awkwardness under the rug. "Will there be anyone else joining you today?" Kimberly looked around. There was no one stood with her customer and there was no one outside the store, Katherine Hillard was alone and she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh-" Katherine began. "N-no. It's just me today, I was hoping to just have a look, get a feel of… Um, I don't know. It's just me… I can't believe - This is so awkward. I didn't realise that… Can we just-" Katherine trailed off. Kimberly smiled sympathetically. She understood now, this bride was nervous! Kim walked to stand behind her desk, perhaps showing the lady some sketches would help. Katherine followed her with her eyes but remained standing awkwardly by the door, unsure of how to act or what to say.

"Miss Hillard, it's perfectly normal to be feeling nervous, this is your big day after all!" Kimberly began. "Would you like to have a look at some sketches to get a feel of what you may like?" Kimberly asked grabbing a handful of them and placing them out on her desk. "We have all sorts of gowns here, there's ball gowns, mermaids, a-lines. We practically have any style and you're more than welcome to try on any you like." Kimberly continued. "It's key that you chose something that you're comfortable in. I think a bride should feel like a princess, it should be a your very own fairytale." Kimberly looked up at Katherine and smiled. "Can I ask the grooms name? I'm sure he's a lucky man." Katherine frowned.

Was this some sort of joke?

Kimberly had come home, back to Angel Grove after god knows how many years and this was how she was going to act? Katherine hadn't changed that much over the years, so Kimberly should have recognised her. Kat had certainly recognised Kimberly. She looked like she hadn't aged a day. Kimberly had lost the girly childlike-ness about her. She had embraced womanhood and it suited her. Katherine's heart had dropped as soon as her old _friend_ had appeared. What would this mean for her now Kimberly had returned home? What would she make of the rangers now they were adults and leading adult lives? And most nerve-wrackingly… What would she make of her fiancé?

"Miss Hillard?" Kimberly's soft voice pulled Katherine out of her inner thoughts. "Your future husbands name?"

"Do you really not know?" Katherine asked quietly with her eyes glued to the fluffy white carpet. Kimberly frowned.

 _No? Was she supposed to?_

There was nothing written on the email Katherine had sent or she would definitely have remembered.

"I'm sorry." Kimberly began. She gathered her sketches together. "This is my first day, forgive me but I'm not sure what you want from this appointment." Kimberly continued, had she done something to offend Katherine? She had only just walked in and she had barely said a word. Surely Kimberly hadn't managed to offend her within the ten minutes she had been here? "Would you like to try on some dresses Miss Hillard? Or perhaps book another appointment to come back with your bridal party?" Kimberly tried to move the appointment forward. This is what the woman was here for, what better way to break the awkwardness than that? But Katherine had other ideas. She took a step forward placing her had on top of one of Kimberly's. Kimberly felt it almost instantly. The sickness in her stomach, the aching her head, the scar on her cranium…She froze and Kimberly's eyes found the pink stoned ring again.

"Kimberly Hart…" Katherine started, her voice was hesitant but she said it with friendliness and familiarity. "You don't have to call me 'Miss Hillard'... I think that you and I are past that." Katherine offered Kimberly a sad smile. "I can't believe you're here." Kimberly took a proper look at Katherine Hillard and a shock ran through her scar and continued down her spine. Kimberly snatched her hand away and took a step backwards. She placed her arms across her chest and her expression became like stone… A defence mechanism she had created for herself when something was familiar but foreign at the same time.

"You know me." Kimberly whispered, her cheeks becoming hot. It wasn't quite a question but then again, it wasn't a statement either. Black spots began to cover her vision and a cloud of uncertainty covered her mind.

" _We_ know each other…" Katherine answered confused. "It hasn't been that long Kim… I thought we left on good terms. I had no idea this was your boutique and then I saw the drawing of the falcon-"

"Get out." Kimberly's voice was calm but her posture was guarded. Katherine was taken aback. They were never best friends but theres no way Kimberly would have spoken to her like that… Or anyone like that. Something was wrong.

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked. "Kim if this is about Tomm-"

"I said get out!" Kimberly screeched as her whole body began to shake. Katherine stood still with her mouth ajar. The blonde watched as hot tears began to pool in her old acquaintances eyes and suddenly it all became clear.

"You don't remember." Katherine announced and although it was selfish of her, she almost felt glad that the petite beauty had no idea who she was. If Kimberly didn't remember who she was, then she had no idea of the past. She had no idea who the rangers were and she had no recollection of the people they both loved…

"Miss Hillard…" Kimberly whispered. "I sincerely apologise for shouting at you and you are more than welcome to rearrange your appointment, but for now, I think it's best that you leave." Kimberly cleared her throat and looked at the blonde haired woman she supposedly knew. The two young women peered at each other for a moment longer before Katherine nodded. Perhaps that was for the best. Whatever had happened to Kimberly was more than serious and this conversation was best saved for a calmer day.

Kimberly watched as Katherine gathered herself. She smoothed out her luscious blonde locks before turning on her heel. Katherine looked up at the sketch to her right one last time and before reaching for the door, she turned to Kimberly.

"He was my falcon too."

Kimberly slammed the door shut behind the woman that was supposed to be a stranger and flicked the open sign to closed. She locked the door before allowing the hot tears to spill over her cheeks. Kimberly's fingers found her way through her hair to the scar that had forever changed her. She sunk to the ground trying to massage away the shooting pains and the flashes of pink and white in her mind. Kimberly let out a sob as Violet's fearful voice replayed in her head over and over. _She knew._ Violet knew and she had tried to warn her.

"My name is Kimberly Ann Hart. I am 25 years ol…" Kimberlys voice trailed off as the black spots that dotted in her eyes became bigger and blackness overcame her. Kimberly was tired, fragile and vulnerable. A different Kimberly to whom she had been this morning. She no longer felt agile and weightless. Her sky companion had failed her and she flew her dream skies alone, wounded and frightened.

 _He was my falcon too…_

Katherine Hillard had left the store with a deep uneasiness in her stomach. Kimberly had retuned to Angel Grove. The original Pink Ranger. She was a legend. She was Angel Groves very own sweetheart. Katherine had lived here for years now, she had made this town her own and she had finally stepped out of the shadow of the legendary Pterodactyl and the fearless Crane. But what would this mean for her now? What would this mean for her future? Her fiancé? Would things change? Katherine's mind wondered to the falcon drawing mounted on Kimberly's wall.

Something had happened to Kimberly, something tragic that had made her lose her memory but she had remembered the falcon… Which meant that she unconsciously remembered him…

Would things change? She asked her self again…

 _They already have._

 _—_

 **Chapter two! I was a but uncertain of this chapter and I know not much is really happening but Tommy is coming, I promise. We're going to officially meet Violet in the next chapter and maybe another ranger. We'll see!**

 **Some of you have asked and I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to allow Kimberly to regain her memories. I think that it's an interesting concept that she has to meet all this old faces and in her world, they're strangers. What do you guys think? Should Kimberly eventually regain her memories? Or part of her memories? Or should she just remain unknowing?**

 **Who's majorly disappointed that Tommy isn't going to be in the new Power Rangers film? I'm gutted!**

 **Thank you again to all those that reviewed! I appreciate it so much.**

 **Abs.**


	3. Home

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and subscribed! The support and encouragement is always appreciated! Sorry it's taken me ages, University is a bummer… Anyways, here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Home**

"I swear it was her, Aisha." Katherine Hillard had a sunken look on her usually pretty face as she sipped her usual strawberry and kiwi smoothie. The Gym and Juice bar hadn't changed since the girls were teens, it had a new lick of paint every few years but other than that, it was a nostalgic place for old friends to hang out. Katherine studied her old friend for some kind of emotion however she was met with a blank stare and a pale looking companion. "Aisha? Are you going to say something? Or at least tell me everything will be okay?"

Aisha Campbell snapped back into reality with uneasy but excited butterflies in her stomach. "I can't believe it," She whispered turning the yellow straw in her juice slowly. "You're one hundred percent it was Kim?" Aisha asked and Katherine let out a huff in response.

 _Hadn't she been clear enough for the past twenty minutes?_

Katherine had called her maid of honour the minute she had left the bridal store, who else could she call? Aisha had been parking up ready to meet her friend at the new chic bridal store in town when the call came through and she had been asking Kat to reassure her and repeat herself ever since. Katherine and Aisha had become best friends when Kimberly left to train for the olympics and now Katherine wondered what would happen when the original pink ranger reentered their lives…

"Yes is was Kimberly." Katherine snapped. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"I'm sorry Kat, but this is crazy." Aisha began and Katherine tried not to wince at the excitement in her voice. "Kimberly Hart back in Angel Grove after all these years? I seriously can't believe it." Aisha let out a laugh, her best friend in the entire world, a girl she grew up with, the girl that left to become a sporting star, the girl no-one had heard from in the past seven years was here. Kimberly had come home.

"Yeah well neither can she apparently." Katherine grumbled taking a sip of her smoothie, angling her hand so the light of the sun made the pink diamond glow brilliantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aisha frowned. "Look Kat, if this is about the wedding it-"

"It's not." Katherine quick defended herself. "She looked right at me Aisha and she said nothing. It was like she didn't know who I was, she didn't recognise me, she didn't even call me by my first name. She kept calling me Miss Hillard." Aisha's frown deepened. Kimberly wouldn't just pretend she didn't know who Katherine was. The two left on good terms as far as she knew and besides, they were all adults now leading adult lives. Petty teen drama needed to be left with petty teens.

"Did you say anything?"

"Of course I did and she started freaking out, she shouted and told me to leave. That's when I called you." Kat ran her fingers through her blonde hair and Aisha was quite once more. Why would Kimberly come back to Angel Grove if she couldn't remember her life here? That just didn't make sense. Of all the places in the world how did she end up here?

"This is crazy." Aisha whispered, not being able to comprehend the strangeness of it all. "She doesn't remember anything?" She asked and Katherine shook her head in return.

"Want to know what else is crazy?" Katherine began. "She had no idea who I was but she had a drawing of a falcon up on her wall." Aisha Campbell's mouth fell open.

"A falcon? As in To-"

"Obviously." Katherine said quickly.

Aisha and Katherine sipped their juice in silence, both friends battling mixed emotions about their Pink Ranger friend. Aisha felt for Katherine, it must be hard to have established herself and now after all these years, after she finally got herself comfortable, everything could potentially shatter at the sound of a single name.

What would _he_ think?

How would _he_ react?

Maybe he wouldn't care.

 _But maybe he would._

Aisha knew he would never admit it but there was always a sense of 'what could have been' lingering in the air. They had spoken of it a few times on nights out, over fire pits and bbq's. All of the original rangers had tried to contact Kimberly a number of times over the years for birthdays, holidays and such and none of them seemed to have any luck… It was if she had spread her wings and flew. She had disappeared and now, if what Katherine was saying was true then it all made sense. Why would Kimberly come back to Angel Grove if she had no idea it even existed. Why would Kimberly get in contact with the friends she didn't remember? Why would Kimberly care about the boy she left behind?

She wouldn't.

Katherine could see the information turning over in Aisha's mind and she felt crestfallen and lost. What was she going to do now? _Everything had been ruined_ … The plans she had made… The future… _The wedding_ … She needed to make sure that she was the one to break the news to the rest of the rangers… To _him._ Katherine Hillard was getting married in 4 months and there was no way in hell she was going to let the petite brunette amnesiac change that.

"I need to go." Katherine announced, grabbing her bag and standing from her chair. "I need to get home and deal with this." Aisha offered her friend a sad smile.

"What are you going to tell To-"

"Nothing yet." Katherine practically shouted. "And neither are you.' She warned. Aisha put her hands up in surrender… That was fine with her. She definitely didn't want that burden falling on her shoulders but she had a feeling that he would find his way to her doorstep anyways. Aisha watched as Kat walked away and finally allowed an excited smile to spread across her face.

"Kimberly Ann Hart." Aisha half whispered, half laughed to herself. Aisha picked up her purse and somewhere inside her wallet, hidden behind useless scraps of paper she should really throw out was an old folded picture. There she stood with her best friend, smiling together. "What happened to you?" Aisha asked wondering if this was the calm before the storm.

It was dark and stormy. Never had a dream been like this before. She could feel the ice-cold rain drops and harsh blowing wind on her skin. She was no longer a bird, she no longer had wings… Kimberly was naked, vulnerable and alone.

She was no longer weightless, agile or graceful. Kimberly felt heavy, and breathless as if a tonne of bricks were crushing her chest. This place was unfamiliar, Kimberly was sure she had never been here before. Dark silhouettes of jagged trees and rocks filled her vision. Red eyes and unfamiliar noises made her heart race. Kimberly was not safe here. She tried to run, to get herself out of this nightmare and back into her usual paradise but her legs were weak and her strength questionable… Kimberly tried calling for help, wondering if maybe her falcon had lost his wings too but her voice failed her. She was well and truly alone.

 _One, two, three, four… Five._

 _My name is Kimberly Ann heart. I am 25 years old. I was born in California. I was in an accident when I was 17… I do not know any truths._

Kimberly felt helpless emotion bubble in her throat. Was everything she knew a lie? Every truth she had been told, every detail of her life was wrong and the people that she trusted the most had betrayed her. Angel Grove was not a fresh start. Katherine Hillard was not a stranger. Of all the places in the world, Kimberly had ended up back here… She didn't believe in destiny. She didn't believe in fate. But Kimberly had no other explanation.

What was she going to do now? Her whole life had been uprooted just as she had managed to finally settle down…

 _Everything was ruined._

Kimberly felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. They were silent, heartbroken, powerless tears that she was too weak and exhausted to wipe away. The sky was black, the moon was clouded and not a single starlight offered Kimberly comfort… She didn't know how long she had been lying there, minutes, hours, days maybe, as the rain fell like shards of glass on her bare skin. Kimberly couldn't move, and every time she closed her eyes, blurred visions of what she didn't know, filled her mind.

A flicker of a shadow across the sky caused Kimberly's heart to jump into her throat. There he was. Strong, bold and brave. She couldn't call out to him, she couldn't even lift her arms but she knew he was searching for something.

For her maybe? Would he recognise her in her fragile human skin? Was it wrong to have some hope that her falcon would swoop down to save her?

And then she heard it… The sound of a crane and the hope budding in Kimberly's chest wilted instantly. She watched helplessly as her falcon danced with the other crane. It was an unfamiliar dance, not like the ones she shared with him in her peaceful paradise but it was beautiful nonetheless. Perhaps her falcon was no longer her falcon anymore.

Kimberly felt her eyes succumb to darkness. She wasn't strong enough to go through this again… Not this time… There was nothing Kimberly could do except wait for the storm to pass and maybe she would wake from this nightmare… The call of her falcon seemed distant now and the growls of a tiger approaching offered some comfort that maybe she wouldn't continue to suffer for long.

There was nothing but darkness. Nothing but the hopeless blackness of the night.

"Aisha, it's me." Aisha felt her heart skip a beat. The masculine voice normally filled with leadership and strength seemed broken and unsteady. It was evening in Angel Grove and Aisha had spent the rest of her day mulling over information of her old best friend, trying to figure out how to break the news to the rest of the rangers… The ones who thought Kimberly had abandoned them… The one who thought Kimberly had broken his heart.

"Hey…" She answered hesitantly. Aisha could hear the short unbelieving breaths down the phone and she felt her heart ache for him.

"Is it true, A?" His voice was barely a whisper. "Is she here?"

"I think so." The line was quiet for a moment before Aisha spoke again. "I didn't see her… From what Kat told me she doesn't remember-"

"But she's here." He interrupted. Aisha could hear the emotion in his voice and tears picked her own eyes as a lump formed in her throat. "Kimberly." Her name out of his mouth seemed like a breath of fresh air, full of life. Aisha couldn't help but let out a tearful giggle. She nodded even though he couldn't see her, trying to compose hersslf. She knew that he needed her to confirm it for him. He needed to hear her say it for it to be real.

"She's here, Tommy." Aisha clarified. Her old friend and leader left out a breath of disbelief. "She doesn't remember… But Kimberly is here." Aisha giggled again, finally allowing the excitement of the whole idea burst within her. She couldn't show it in front of Kat, for fear of feeling unloyal but with Tommy Oliver, it was different.

For Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver, it would always be different. It would always be something.

Aisha suddenly wondered what this would mean for Katherine, would things remain as they are or would they change now Kimberly was added to the equation? Kimberly had no idea who they were, so surely the damage would be minimal? Aisha peered over her shoulder. There on the table sat a wedding invitation addressed to her.

 _Together with their Families,_

 _Katherine Hillard & Tommy Oliver_

 _Request the honour of your presence_

 _At their marriage._

Tommy wouldn't hurt Katherine. She knew that. He was too much of a gentleman and he loved her too much… But it was a different kind of love that felt for the original pink ranger… It was that first kind of love that never seems to fade.

Aisha felt the element of _'what could have been'_ fall heavy on her chest. The line was silent once more and Aisha knew it fell heavy on his chest too… Tommy Oliver spoke again, his voice shook with nerves and potential promises, and if Aisha hadn't have been holding her breath she wouldn't have heard him.

"Kimberly's come home."

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! Tommy knows! Katherine knows! Aisha knows! But Kimberly is still unconscious!**

 **I haven't quite decided how pink and white will meet yet but I feel as though they should meet soon. Sorry to those who didn't want Tommy and Katherine engaged! That wedding is gonna be interesting! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know Kimberly wasn't featured heavily but she will in the next one!**

 **Abs.**


	4. Truths

**Thank you guys so much again for the support, you're amazing readers. Some of you have been asking why Kimberly doesn't know about her life in Angel Grove and I promise that you will find out soon. Answers are coming!**

 **Quick note - There is a profanity in this chapter. Nothing major but I thought I'd warn you anyways to not cause offence. There is also a lot of speech in this chapter. A lot of talking and a lot of explaining!**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy. Heres chapter 4.**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Truths**

Foggy was the only way that Kimberly could describe it. She was aware of the fact that she was no longer lying on the fluffy white carpet of her boutique where she had restless nightmares. These sheets were soft, crisp and clean and with the familiar smells and the shape of her pillow she concluded that she was back in her apartment. Kimberly had wondered for a moment if the whole thing had been one big bad dream but the throbbing at the back of her head and the blurriness of her vision said otherwise.

"Your mom is going to kill me." Kimberly frowned at the sound of her bet friends voice. Violet Davis had been Kimberly's best friend ever since they had attended college together. The two of them had bonded over their love of fashion and had made wishful promise that one day they would work together. Violet was the only person aside from her mother that truly knew Kimberly and the struggles she faced trying to find herself. She loved her best friend and she knew that Violet loved her too… But if Violet knew of some different truths to Kimberly, why wasn't Kim told sooner? In fact why didn't she know in the first place? In a world where everything was almost new, Kimberly Hart didn't want to be surrounded by liars.

Kimberly tried to move her mouth to speak but she was frozen. Her whole body was still and stiff like a statue, the only thing still working was her heart which beat rapidly quickly in her chest. Violets voice sounded far away and muffled as though Kimberly were underwater and she started to panic. Could Cranes swim? Kimberly was sure they could on the surface, but under water? It felt as though she was drowning and yet, her lungs didn't burn and the muffle of her best friends voice reminded her she was alive.

"You get your scrawny butt out of this bed Kim or so help me God, I will do… Something." Violet tried. To her, Kimberly looked peaceful after the ordeal Violet could only imagine she went through.

Why the hell had they agreed to let Kimberly explore the world on her own? Violet knew something like this would happen. She knew the truth would come out eventually and she knew that she'd be the one picking up the pieces of Carols lies. Violet was thankful that Kimberly had called her instead of her mother. She was glad Carol knew nothing of this little venture. Violet was glad that Angel Grove was such a sweet little town and the boutique was easy to find.

Violet Davis shook off the shivers that crept down her spine as she remembered finding Kimberly sprawled out on the floor with tear stained cheeks. Thankfully, Angel Groves fire service had the initiative to check Kimberly's new Californian driving licence which had her address on and brought Kimberly home. It had been almost twenty-four hours and Violet was still waiting on her best friend to wake up. Violet sat down in a chair close to the bed and let out a powerless huff. Everything that Kimberly had worked so hard for could potentially be making its way towards a drain.

"You know the store is beautiful." Violet whispered as tears pricked her eyes. "It's everything that I imagined you'd make it and more… I hope you have room for a dress making seamstress." Violet smiled and waited for Kimberly to react… But she was still as she had been since Violet had arrived. "I am so sorry Kimberly." Violets voice cracked with emotion. "I swear to you, I'll tell you everything. The truth about this place… Everything your mom never told you…I just need you to wake up, okay?"

Kimberly could feel the hairs standing up on her skin. She wanted to shout out to her friend, to let her know she could hear everything but she was still frozen and she still felt like drowning.

"I tried telling your mom that this was a mistake. When she told me of your life before and the reason you couldn't remember it anymore… I wanted to tell you there and then but you looked so happy. You were so settled into your new life. Fashion was your calling and even though your mom never supported that, she liked the idea of fashion better than the idea of you coming home." Violet explained with her head in her hands.

Kimberly could hear her more clearly now, like someone was dragging her back up from the water in which she was stuck. Her fingers twitched and her mind no longer felt foggy. The more that Violet talked about the past, the more alive she felt. Kimberly's heart continued to race, she felt it in her ears, and under her skin.

 _My name is Kimberly Ann Hart._

"Your mom promised me not to tell. She always said she'd tell you one day but I had my doubts…"

 _I am twenty-five years old._

"I tried telling you so many times, I swear to you I did."

I own my own bridal boutique.

"Your mom didn't like the choice you had made about gymnastics. That's why you got into that fight in the first place. Thats why you were annoyed and reckless at training that day…"

I was born in California.

"I mean, we all knew how she felt about fashion school… And the only reason she told me was in case anything happened to her and she couldn't tell you herself… Not that I believe she would have told you anyway."

I was in an accident when I was 17.

"I guess the idea of you being in fashion and opening your own store was better than the idea of you coming home to _him_."

Violet jumped at the violent gasp from the lips of the petite brunette. Kimberly sat bolt up right, her hands on her chest, trying to catch her breath as though a spell had been lifted.

"Kimberly!" Violet shouted, going to her friends side with a relieved smile on her face. "Thank God you're awake! I was so worried." Violet waffled as Kimberly continued to catch her breath, her eyes open wide and seeing things more clearly for the first time in a long time. "I thought I'd have to call your mother of all people and-"

"No." Kimberly barked grabbing her friends arm tightly. "We don't call her. Not until I know the truth." Violet looked at her friend and saw some kind of fire ignited in them she had never seen before. "The whole truth, Violet Davis."

"Kimberly I am so sorry... I never thought it would come to this." Violet began but Kimberly shook her head in response.

"It shouldn't have had to come to this for me to know the truth V. I should have known it from the beginning without you and my mother keeping it from me." Kimberly snapped and Violet winced, the guilt and regret shown clearly on her pretty features.

"Are you sure you want to know Kim? I mean you've got the boutique now and your life is great the way it is now... Maybe you shouldn't meddle?"

"Violet this is my life. I ran into a girl I didn't know, except I should have done and I was caught off guard. I screamed at her, Violet." Kimberly pulled her legs to her chest and invited her best friend to sit on the bed with her. "She was my first customer. I have practically ruined my reputation before I've even started... This new life, this town, it was supposed to be a fresh start for me... Instead it's like digging up old graves and finding skeletons. I'm supposed to know who they are but all I see are bones." Violet was quiet for a moment, picking the skin on her fingers.

"You had fallen out of love with gymnastics." Violet whispered quietly, grabbing her friends hand and holding it tightly.

"What?" Kimberly frowned. "I thought I was going to the Olympics?"

"You were." Violet nodded. "But your mom told me that you were miserable in Florida." Kimberly's frown deepened. Although she wasn't surprised, it was still unusual to hear it.

"I could hear you talking when I was lying here like a zombie." Kimberly admitted. "I heard you say that Carol and I had a fight?" Kimberly trod carefully, unsure if what Violet was about to tell her could potentially change her and her mothers relationship. She would certainly be displeased that the truth was finally coming out.

 _Good_. Kimberly thought. It had been eight years since the accident, it was about time she knew the real truth. Truths she should know already.

"I only know what your mom has told me." Violet admitted. Kimberly half smiled.

"It's going to be a one sided story anyways, V. I can't remember... Remember?" Violet let out an emotional laugh.

"I'm so sorry Kimberly. I feel like such a horrible friend. I should have told you the minute I found out myself and-"

"Violet," Kimberly interrupted giving her hand a squeeze. "I know at the time, keeping this to yourself probably seemed like the right thing to do... But I need to know who I was, V." Kimberly began. "If I know who I was back then, the real version of me, maybe I can make sense of it all."

"We can make sense of it together." Violet promised. "I'll tell you everything I know, I swear it."

"And then we confront my mother for lying to me all this time." Kimberley's voice was strong, her mother would definitely hear about this.

"I think I'll let you handle that on your own." Violet pulled a face causing Kimberly to laugh. "You're taking this really well, Kim." Violet admitted. She spoke carefully to see how her friend was handling this new sense of not knowing who she truly was.

"I lost who I was once before and I found real self. I know that this is who I truly am, V. Regardless of what you say to me now, I still have my boutique... I still have you." Kimberly eyes became watery. Forgiveness came easily to Kimberly here. She knew Violet wouldn't intentionally hurt her. They loved each other too much for that. She understood why Violet never told here… She supposed that there was never a reason until now.

"Always." Violet Davis promised.

"So my mom and I had a fight?"

"That's what she said." Violet began again. "Carol said that you were struggling with your move to Florida. I guess your heart and soul wasn't in gymnastics anymore." Kimberly frowned again.

"So where did I live before the move to Florida? Sacramento like my mom said?" Violet shook her head.

"No, Kim. You didn't grow up in Sacramento... You grew up here, in Angel Grove."

"Here?" Kimberly half shouted in disbelief. Violet nodded giving Kimberly's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Your mom said that after the move, gymnastics became more like a job rather than a passion... You missed your friends, your home. I mean you were only 17."

"Right." Kimberly agreed. "But why wouldn't my mom just tell me the truth about all of this in the first place?"

"You told her that you wanted to go back to California." Violet continued and Kimberly couldn't hide the shock from her face. Her mom definitely didn't mention Kimberly wanting to give up gymnastics.

She wouldn't though. Carol wanted Kimberly to jump straight back into her old life. Back into gymnastics. Back into Olympic training... It's funny how Kimberly knew in her heart that gymnastics wasn't for her anymore.

"You and your mom fought on that day." Violet continued. "You told her that you wanted to go back home, back to your friends and she was furious." Kimberly nodded, she believed that her mother would react in that way.

"Then what?" Kimberly asked.

"She told you that going home wasn't an option, that you had worked too hard to get to where you were to just give up now." Violet sighed. Kimberly was exhausted, and her head throbbed with the new information.

Suddenly Violet regretted telling her anything. These truths were taking their toll.

"Don't stop, V. I have to know." Kimberly begged. There was no going back now.

"You went to practice angry that day. Apparently your coach said your mind was somewhere else. You didn't check your equipment before you used it and-"

"The balance beam was wet." Kimberly whispered and if Violet hadn't had seen her lips move, she wouldn't have believed she said anything.

"You remember?" Violet asked in disbelief. Kimberley's fingers found the way to the back of her skull and she dragged them across the smooth long scar that resided there. She groaned in agony as shoots of pain ripped through her cranium.

"I don't know, maybe." Kimberly admitted.

"Your mom said the beam was wet and you slipped. You banged your head on the way down and split it in two."

"Then I woke up in the hospital."

"Holy shit." Violet whispered. "You remembered something."

"I don't know V. Maybe my mom already told me the beam was wet." Kimberly admitted, not feeling confident in herself but Violet grinned at her in return.

"Kimberly... You _remembered_." Violet laughed in glee. Kimberly couldn't share her friends excitement. There was something at the front of her mind, a name... She couldn't quite put her finger on it... _Like when you have a song stuck in your head but you can't remember the artist_.

Something drew Kimberly back to Angel Grove... Something more than falling out of love with gymnastics.

"There was something else..." Violet began and Kimberly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yes, you missed your friends but that wasn't why your mom was so against you going home."

 _Like an lyrics you couldn't quite remember._

"There was a boy." Violet continued. "You were together for a while... It was pretty serious I guess."

 _A boyfriend_. Kimberley's heart skipped a beat.

"You missed your friends and your school... And you missed him too... You wanted to go home and finish high school. You wanted to take a break from gymnastics and find your own feet." Violet frowned, not sure what else to say to her friend. She had told her everything she knew. "Your mom felt as though you were too young for something as serious as a boyfriend."

 _What was his name?_

"She forbid you from going back. She didn't want you to home to him." Violet frowned as Kimberly dragged her hands through her hair again.

Kimberly flopped down back into the bed and sprawled out her arms like a bird. She let out a long sigh and the two friends were silent for a moment.

"You loved him." Violet whispered falling next to her friend, linking their fingers so Kimberly knew she wasn't alone. "That's all I know." Violet finished.

Kimberly nodded in thanks and squeezed Violets fingers to let her know she was grateful for the truth.

 _My name is Kimberly Ann Hart. I am 25 years old. I was born in Angel Grove, California. I was in an accident when I was 17... From now on, I must find out my own truths._

Violet wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the sky was dark and the only light that crept into the bedroom was that of a single street light from outside. She wasn't if Kimberly had actually said anything or if she just imagined it... But before Violets eyes became heavy and they gave way to sleep she was sure she heard something...

"His name was Tommy."

 **Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors! I wrote this on my phone on the way home from University which has finished until October! (Yay)**

 **So that's it! Kimberly never knew about her life in Angel Grove because Kimberly wanted to go home, however her mom (Carol) wanted to keep her mind on gymnastics (not that it worked) and off of Tommy… The boy she loved once upon a time.**

 **Kimberly remembers two things here. The beam was wet. And his name was Tommy. Remembering a name is significant, however there is a huge difference between recognising a name and recognising a face… Pre warning.**

 **Next chapter… Don't we have a wedding to plan?**

 **Abs.**


	5. Fiancée

**Sorry this has taken longer than expected but here is the new chapter! Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourited, altered and whatnot. It's you guys that want me to get these chapters out to you asap! There is a small time jump in this chapter after this first part. The first bit is present, the day after Kimberly remembers and the second part is two weeks into the future. I think I've made it clear enough but just in case! This chapter is a pretty important one so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Fiancée**

If Kimberly had to compare the noise that arose from Violet Davis mouth as she whipped the curtains open at seven o'clock on this fine Wednesday morning, it would probably be that of a wounded whale.

"Why are you so small and petite and eager and feisty in the morning?" Violet groaned pulling the duvet over her face to block out the glorious Californian sunshine. Kimberly smiled. She had been awake for hours trying to piece together blurs of things she didn't even know truly existed and now, some of the dust had settled, she was ready in her sports bra, to jog to he boutique and give Angel Grove a second chance.

 _Third chance._

Kimberly frowned for a moment before deciding that today was going to be a good day. Just because she remembered a few things yesterday doesn't mean that she had forgotten who she was today… And today she was Kimberly Ann Hart. The small, petite, feisty little boutique owner.

"Get up." Kimberly warned, whipping off the covers from the bed, smirking as Violet curled up into a protective ball.

"Why have you got to be so rude?" Violet asked pathetically, reaching for the covers that no longer resided on the bed. "It's like five in the morning… What's wrong with you?" Kimberly laughed throwing some clean clothes at her best friend, hoping to get her motivated.

"It's seven." She announced. "The real question is, what's wrong with _you?_ We're wasting daylight." Violet turned to glare at her friend. "We have a boutique to run, remember?" Kimberly grinned as a sparkle of wonder lit up in her best friends eyes. Something they could always agree on… Fashion.

"Why are you so cheery this morning?" Violet asked, flinging her legs over the edge of the bed and clumsily dressing herself. "Why have you given me work out clothes? What am I supposed to do with these?" Violet lifted the sports bra as though it was a week old sweat sock and looked at it in disgust.

"Morning run to the store." Kimberly answered quickly, taking a sip of water from her bottle. "And why are you so grumpy this morning? Not like you lost your memory slipping on a wet balance beam, and somehow still ended up in the town you grew up in where people know you but you don't know them."

"Right," Violet laughed pulling her sneakers on. "How are you feeling anyways Kim?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. "Did you remember anything else after we crashed?" Kimberly shook her head.

'Nope, nothing." Violet shrugged, grabbing the water bottle from her friend and the two exited the apartment for their first day together on the job.

Kimberly wasn't entirely sure why she lied about not remembering anything else. She supposed she wanted to keep a few things private. She never told Violet about her falcon dreams, nor of the dream of the white tiger that came to end her misery… She never told her best friend of the name echoing again and again in her mind and the fuzzy silhouette of a handsome stranger…

 _His name was Tommy…_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Katherine had run into her former friend at the bridal store and the tension headache Kat felt between her temples became more and more profound each and every single day. She hadn't told her husband that she heard his conversation with the former yellow ranger late one night. She hadn't told him that the hope and excitement in his voice that night when he said _her_ name almost made her crumble. She hadn't told her future husband of the anxiety she felt whenever he got lost in thought at the dinner table. She hadn't told her future husband anything. They hadn't spoken about it at all, other than the night she had told Tommy whom owned the new bridal shop in town.

He had been distracted, there was no questioning it, and Katherine fought hard with the stomach knotting, heart sinking feeling that had been ever present ever since. But what could she do? It was obvious that the two of them needed to discuss what Kimberly being home meant for their relationship… What it meant for the wedding and what it meant for _him_ but Katherine was too terrified to even ask.

Although she would never admit it, there was always a part of her that was glad when Kimberly left to train for the olympics and there was always a part of her that would always be grateful for the letter she had sent telling Tommy that she had met someone else… And yes, that did make her selfish but this was about a man who she wanted to spend forever with. This was about a man who pinned after a girl for so long that not one of his friends even dared mention her name in front of him if they could help it. This was about Tommy Oliver and his first love. A love that was so pure, so protective, so innocent that even if he tried, even if he wanted to, he could never forget it. It was a love that was so real, it made the hairs on Katherine's neck stand on end and sent shivers down her spine.

How could she ever compete with a girl and a love like that?

Katherine knew how deeply her future husband cared for Kimberly. She had fought for his love since the very first day and she had won… And now in some cruel twist of fate, Kimberly had returned just when Katherine's life had never been more perfect… Which left Katherine attempting to bake homemade bread that ended up looking, smelling and tasting like charcoal.

Katherine blew away the strands of hair that fell in front of her face in defeat. Dotted around the kitchen were four very black loafs of bread and this smokey hot mess made five. Katherine wiped the sweat from her forehead and massaged her temples to try to relieve some of the pain. The clock on the wall read 3:20 in the afternoon and Katherine took this as a sign of resignation. She pulled the apron from around her middle, shaking her head at her poor effort of homemade bread. Katherine cracked a window to let the smell of cremated goodness out of the house before going to find her fiancé in his study.

She saw him sat at his desk with a few pieces of paper cluttering his work space. Tommy Oliver was deep in thought, the frown upon his face proved that. Katherine watched him intently, assuming he was grading papers for his class. Being a high school teacher kept Tommy busy and brought a nice wage in for him and his future wife. Katherine worked in an office as an administrator and it was nice that the two of them had weekends off together. Tommy Oliver dragged his hand across his face, not seeing the content smile drop from Katherine's face.

That was definitely not a high school term paper.

 _Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in someways you're like a brother but something has happened here I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time…_

 _Tommy I've met someone else._

 _Tommy you know I'd never do anything to hurt you but I feel like I've found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind and caring… You'd really like him._

 _Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you but I have to follow my heart._

 _I will always care about you Tommy._

 _Please forgive me._

 _Kimberly._

"What are you reading?" Tommy Oliver jumped at the sound of his fiancée's voice and pulled the worn piece of paper down from his desk and out of sight. It had been a long time since he had reread the words written in perfect cursive on a piece of paper that had changed his world as a teenager. It had been locked away to gather dust for years but it had never been forgotten. It was padlocked somehow always on his mind, heart and in his memories. Tommy didn't mean to get it out and read it while Katherine was in their kitchen, baking some homemade bread. He was supposed to be grading the physics papers his tenth graders had turned in but somehow here he was with that letter in his hand… And as he looked at his beautiful wife to be's face, he couldn't lie or give any excuses.

There had always been a pull between Tommy and Kimberly and the sound of her name in this town again, the idea that maybe he would run into her accidentally made his heart race a little and he felt awful for it.

"Nothing." Tommy offered weakly turning to the blonde woman with her arms crossed defensively over her chest.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Katherine asked, her voice barely more than a whisper and Tommy's heart broke for his future wife.

"I don't want to lie to you." He admitted, standing from his chair, placing the letter safely on his desk and moving towards the woman that he loved. Katherine put her hand out in protest and Tommy stopped dead in his tracks, guilt dripped from his fingertips where he had traced over the words written by the girl he loved seven years ago.

"That better be term papers." Katherine was pissed and Tommy knew it. The urge to set fire to the stupid letter slapped Tommy round the face for a second, but the falcon, the white tiger buried within him knew that the letter was all her had left of Kimberly. He wouldn't get rid of it… He couldn't. There was nothing Tommy could do except apologise.

"I'm sorry." Tommy said simply and he meant it. But when he reached out to Katherine, she snatched herself away and hot tears filled her eyes.

"I thought we had talked about this." Katherine said as a matter of a fact. "I told you she was back and that was the end of it."

"It was." Tommy replied slowly.

"Then why are you rereading a stupid breakup letter from seven years ago, Tommy?" Katherine half shouted, half scolded like a mother would do to a child that had been caught eating sugar with a spoon.

"I don't know." Tommy admitted.

"You don't know." Katherine gave a short laugh. "Do you have any idea how finding you reading this ridiculous letter makes me feel?" Katherine snatched the letter from his hands and although Tommy's first instinct was to take back what was his, he remained still as to not make this situation any worse than it was.

"I just wanted closure." Tommy offered as Katherine turned a not so flattering shade of pink.

"We're getting _married_ Tommy. Surely that's enough damn closure." Katherine turned on her heel quickly and stormed back to the kitchen leaving her guilty man behind. Tommy beat himself up for a moment before following Katherine out.

He had to fix this. The letter was in his past. This woman, this feisty blonde woman was his future.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Tommy admitted, catching her hand and spinning her found to face him.

"So what exactly are you planning on doing Tommy? Are you going to waltz in there and tell her everything?" Katherine threw the remains of charcoaled bread at him in defeated anger. "Are you going to tell her that you two were together? That you _loved_ her? Is that your big plan, Tommy?" Katherine's hands were placed firmly on her hips challenging her future husband to even try to make the situation worse than it is.

"She's my friend, Kat." Tommy admitted. Yes he wanted to see Kimberly, of course he did. But did he love her? Did he want to be with her? Did he want to question her about the letter or do anything other than ask her if she was okay? No.

"She's your _ex-girlfriend,_ Tommy." Katherine shouted. "She left you." The spiteful and bitterness was evident in Katherine voice and Tommy did his best to pretend that those words didn't bother him. "She moved away and she _left_ you." Katherine continued poking him hard in the chest for effect. "She may be back in Angel Grove and she may have lost her mind but she still sent you the damn letter. She met someone else, she didn't want you anymore." Katherine shouted, crumpling up the letter and throwing it in the trash. The moment those words left Katherine Hilards mouth the moment the paper hit the can, she regretted it. How could she be so insensitive?

"She's my friend." Tommy's voice was low, his face like stone and his body language reeked of defence.

"And I am your _fiancée._ " Katherine spat in return. The two of them stood still for a moment, neither moving, neither talking.

Tommy would not apologise for being curious about his old friend. He loved her once upon a time and he would always care for her. Katherine would just have to understand.

Katherine would not apologise for being hurt and angry that her fiancé was rereading the breakup letter of the girl he once loved. She knew that he would always care for her but that was in the past. All that should matter is the fact that Kat and Tommy were going to spend the rest of their lives together. He couldn't see, speak to, or feel that way about Kimberly Hart anymore. Tommy would just have to understand that.

The tension in the room and between the two was only cut when the shrill sound of the doorbell made them both jump and pulled them from their stand off. Katherine rolled her eyes at Tommy who remained still like stone. His eyes flickered to the trash can and he couldn't help but resent Katherine for the heartless move.

"I'll get that shall I?" Katherine asked sarcastically, walking towards the front door. Tommy followed, he would not give her the satisfaction. No perhaps he shouldn't have been reading that letter, but she shouldn't speak to him like that nor should she have thrown the letter away like it meant nothing to him...

Because it did.

Why didn't she understand just how hard this was for him?

"Ill get it." Tommy told her abruptly as they both reached for the handle at the same time. The door swung open and there before them stood a beautiful, petite brunette. Katherine's mouth fell open in horror and she felt her husband to be's body become rigid next to her.

"Miss Hillard, I hope you don't mind me being here." The brunette began offering her a smile. "I just wanted to offer my sincerest apologies for how I reacted when we first met. I've come to explain and make amends." Tommy couldn't pull his eyes away, she was as beautiful as she had always been. "You must be the lucky man." Katherine's eyes shot to her fiancé, her arm extending out in front of him in defence forming a barrier between him and the brunette.

Katherine could feel her heart in her mouth ad she was sure her fiancé's had stopped beating.

"My name is Kimberly, it's lovely to meet you."

* * *

 **…** **There it is. You know what that means right?**

 **See you soon!**

 **Abs.**


	6. Thomas

**Thank you for the continued support and reviews. I love you guys so much. I know that last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger but here it is!**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Thomas**

Kimberly ignored the butterflies that swarmed in her stomach as she wondered down an unfamiliar street that perhaps she might have known in her past life. She looked at each of the beautiful family homes and wondered if maybe she had dreamed of living down here as a teen. Perhaps the one with the tyre-swing attached to a tree on the front lawn was where she once played as a child. Perhaps this street is where she rode her bike with her friends. Perhaps one day, this street will become familiar to her and Angel Grove may feel like home again.

Number 15.

Kimberly took a breath. She had decided to come and apologise to Katherine Hillard in good faith and explain a little of what happened and why she reacted the way she did. Kimberly hoped that by doing this, an old apparent friend may once more become someone she knows rather than someone she knew. Katherine could perhaps point her in the right direction of finding out who she was and together they could reintroduce themselves as who they are now.

 _One, two, three, four, five._

This was the right decision, Kimberly knew that. However the butterflies in her stomach turned into a queasy carousel of unknowingness and as she stood behind the gate, on the threshold of Katherine Halliards home, Kimberly couldn't deny the sense of uneasiness she felt.

 _My name is Kimberly Ann Hart. I am 25 years old. Angel Grove was and is my home. I was in an accident when I was 17. Katherine Hillard deserves an apology._

Feeling as ready as she would ever be, Kimberly pulled open the gate and took the short walk down the garden path to the front door. She shouldn't eavesdrop but Kimberly couldn't help but hear the raised voices from inside.

 _Maybe this was a bad idea…_

Kimberly shook her head. She may not remember the girl she was before the accident, but she sure as hell knew that no version of her would turn and run away in fear. Kimberly wanted to speak to Katherine, to say she was sorry and to hopefully gain some answers about this town and the girl she might have been. Kimberly cleared her throat and lifted her shaking hand towards the door. In a slow and uncertain motion, she knocked and waited as the voices inside became quiet. Kimberly fidgeted from foot to foot in effort to calm her nerves and as the door swung open, Kimberly plastered on her best smile and greeted the two young adults standing in front of her.

"Miss Hillard, I hope you don't mind me being here." Kimberly began, trying not to pay attention to the horrified look on Katherine's face.

 _Maybe this was a bad time?_

Kimberly cleared her throat again and continued.

"I just wanted to offer my sincerest apologies for how I reacted when we first met. I've come to explain and make amends." Kimberly hesitated for a moment trying to avoid the awkwardness that had suddenly become thick in the air. Katherine Hillard stood with her mouth ajar, her fingers twitched on the doorframe as though she was contemplating slamming the door on Kimberly's face. No one said anything and Kimberly remained silent for a short moment longer waiting to see if Katherine Hillard, the girl she was supposed to know, the girl who was her very first customer had anything to say to her at all. She was sure it was only for a few moments, but the tension and the silence seemed to go on forever and Kimberly improvised. She turned her attention to the man stood beside Katherine.

 _Wow…_

He was tall, His dark hair was cut short and clean though Kimberly imagined that he would look equally as handsome with longer hair. His eyes were the same shade of dark and his face chiselled. He was obviously athletic, Kimberly tried her hardest not to let her stare linger but you could clearly see his defined muscles underneath his simple white tee. This must be Katherine's fiancé. Kimberly smiled at him briefly, however he too seemed to be lost in an unbelieving and unmoving daze. There was such intensity in his eyes, it almost made Kimberly feel uncomfortable, like he could see right through to her soul under his wordless gaze.

Kimberly cleared her throat.

"You must be the lucky man." She quipped and all at once, the silence was cut and Katherine's eyes immediately shot to her fiancé, her arm extending out in front of him in forming a defensive barrier. "My name is Kimberly, it's lovely to meet you." Kimberly finished reaching out her hand for him to shake.

Tommy Olivers heart skipped a beat and he was sure that Katherine could here his pulse racing. Here she was, Kimberly Hart, finally stood in front of him after all these years, unchanged and still unconditionally beautiful. His teenage self would have swept her up in his arms and span her round effortlessly just as he had done so many times before… But things were different now. He had Katherine, his equally beautiful in different ways fiancée. Tommy loved Katherine Hillard and he was happy with her…But here she was…

 _Kimberly…_

And the world seemed to have stopped with all the possibilities of what could have been and it echoed loudly in Tommy's mind.

Tommy pushed past his wife to be's barrier and offered out his hand to Kimberly. It was odd to be reintroducing themselves like this as though years of history, love and laughter were washing away with the morning tide wondering if like the tide, it comes back.

Tommy wasn't expecting his fiancée to pull his hand down so aggressively, he thought his shoulder might come out of its socket. Not was he expecting her to hold on to that hand for dear life, keeping him away from his old friend-

"Kimberly!" Katherine shouted, fake glee dripping from her voice. Kimberly didn't miss a beat, Katherine was uncomfortable with her and she was certainly uncomfortable with her fiancé being there too. "I didn't expect to be seeing you again." Katherine let out a breathless laugh and Kimberly smiled in return as to not seem rude.

"I know," Kimberly admitted, hoisting the bag back up onto her petite shoulders. "I just wanted to say sorry for the way I reacted and try to offer you some kind of explanation," Katherine and Tommy stood there once again unmoving and although Kimberly was trying to make amends, her lack of patience was beginning to kick in. "If that's okay?"

"Uh…" Katherine cleared her throat. "It's just so unexpected." She admitted and Kimberly nodded. This was clearly very unexpected. "I'm not sure if… i don't want…"

"it's okay, I completely understand." Kimberly nodded again, taking a few steps away from the porch and down the steps to give the couple some space. "I know that our encounter a few weeks ago wasn't the best and I acted very unprofessionally." Kimberly's voice was full of honest remorse, she was truly sorry for the way she screamed at Katherine's face and she hoped that her frozen hostility would melt away with an apology and sincere actions. "I hope that you'll come back to the store so we can help you find your perfect wedding dress. I'd hate to think that I've lost a customer and potential old friend." Katherine's grip on Tommy's hand strengthened and Kimberly couldn't help but notice that their knuckles were slowly turning white.

"What makes you say that?" Katherine snapped defensively.

"I'm sorry?" Kimberly asked unsure of what she said that had once again upset her first customer.

"Potential old friend." Kimberly let out a sigh, and Katherine watched as her old friends shoulders sagged and became heavy. She could feel anticipation radiating through Tommy's skin and she was sure that her own skin was beginning to turn green.

"You know my name, and I imagine that seven years ago, I would have known yours too." Kimberly began, not knowing where this explanation would lead or what truths Katherine might reveal about herself that she could no longer remember. "It's a long story really." Kimberly shrugged and Katherine nodded in response for her to carry on. "I'm sure I would have known this town… But as of right now, I am a stranger, and you too are a stranger to me." Kimberly admitted. "I'd really like that to change."

'You really have no idea who I am, do you?" Katherine asked and Tommy noted the slight happiness in her voice. It would be easier for the couple if Kimberly couldn't remember them, but Tommy wasn't sure he could live in a town with Kimberly and not have her know the truth.

"I know that you are Katherine Hillard and that you came into my store two weeks ago knowing my name and I treated you poorly because of it." Kimberly wanted Katherine to know that she was sorry and that she would try to make it up to her somehow. "I know that I am stood here and I should know your face but I don't… I know that by coming here, I am wishing to make amends." Kimberly's hand reached up to the back of her head and her fingers brushed against the old scar that had defined her life for almost a decade…

 _Angel Grove wasn't a new place… But it was time to start anew._

"Please let me introduce myself…" Kimberly began, her hand falling back down by her side. She smiled a genuine smile at the couple and Tommy offered her one in return. "My name is Kimberly Ann Hart. I am twenty-five, I own that bridal boutique on the boulevard and I was in an accident when I was seventeen." Kimberly took a breath, it seemed odd saying that aloud when it had been her private way of staying grounded in this new unfamiliar world. "That is what I know to be true."

"What kind of accident?" Tommy asked with a concerned voice and although Kimberly didn't know his name, she felt her heartstrings pull for him.

"The kind that means if you owed me a million dollars when I was 17, you wouldn't ever have to pay it back." Kimberly chucked a little offering some lightness into the heavy conversation.

"You don't remember anything?" Katherine asked. "Nothing at all?"

"It's been seven years and I remember that I was training for the olympics and that I slipped on a wet beam at practice. I remember my mom and my family and one or two names but that's all." Kimberly stated. "Everything else is just from what people have told me."

"So Angel Grove doesn't really mean anything to you?" Katherine asked, a hopeful smile forming on her pretty face.

"I was recently told that I grew up and went to school here, had a few friends, a boyfriend too." Katherine's eyes snapped to her husband to be as they both tensed at this new revelation.

"Was it serious?" Katherine asked quietly as Tommy held his breath… Maybe she did remember him, she just didn't remember his face.

"Was what serous?" Kimberly asked oblivious.

"The boyfriend."

"I don't know, I don't remember him at all." Kimberly admitted and Kat let out an audible sigh of relief that earned her a glare from Tommy. "I'm kind of hoping that we don't run into each other though… I'm not sure I'm ready for that conversation."

"Did you have any boyfriends while you were training?" Tommy asked casually and even though he knew he shouldn't have asked, it was worth the earache and the argument that would follow later… He just wanted to know the truth.

"Uh, not that I know of. My mom never mentioned that there was someone else… But then again, she never mentioned that I had a boyfriend in the first place." Kimberly answered and as the handsome stranger relaxed a little in front of her, she really took a look at him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt oddly familiar and comfortable about him. "I'm sorry to be rude, but have we met?"

"No!" Katherine shouted so loudly it made the petite brunette jump a little. "No, my fiancé is new to this town, moved all the way to Angel Grove for little old me." Katherine laughed and Kimberly tried her hardest to smile along with her. "This is Tomas, we've been together for seven years now."

 _Seven years… Odd._

"it's lovely to meet you Thomas, I'm Kimberly" Kimberly gave Thomas a genuine Kimberly smile and was thankful that although they were all still strangers, there was the potential for friendship here. "It's great to have a few friendly faces around this town now."

"Like wise, Kimberly." Tommy pulled his hand away from Katherine and stood forward on the porch to offer Kimberly his own genuine smile in return. "It's great to see you-meet you." Katherine pinched the skin of his back for his mistake and the three once again fell into an uneasy silence.

 _Why did it feel like Kimberly perhaps wasn't welcome in this couples humble abode…_

Kimberly coughed and pulled out a folder from her bag. "I brought a book of dress samples over, would you like to have a look."

"That'd be great!" Kat clapped her hands together and ushered Tommy out of the door. "Thomas was just popping out to run some errands, weren't you babe." Tommy gave her an unbelieving stare, why did she have to make this so difficult? Didn't she know he loved her? Didn't she know he wanted to marry her? Yes he was curious, but that was it.

 _Right?_

"Babe?!" Kat announced loudly pulling Tommy back down to earth.

"Right, errands." Tommy agreed."You two ladies have fun." Kimberly smiled at him as he brushed passed her and if it wasn't for the breeze she could have sworn she heard the words _still beautiful_ floating in the air.

"I love you!" Katherine tried but Tommy was already out the gate.

"You too." He replied taking off for the boulevard that housed Fairytales & Dreams Bridal Boutique. He needed answers and he'd make sure that Carol would be the one to give them to him.

 **So what did you guys think of Kat's reaction?**

 **What kind of answers will Tommy get from Carol? He's not going to find her at the boutique but he might find Violet...**

 **Abs. xx**


	7. Alone

**I am so very sorry for the lack of updates. My family and I have lost someone very special to us and it has changed our lives forever. I have been struggling greatly and I must have tried to write this chapter a thousand times...I hope that this makes up for it. I'll admit to not proof reading very well, I just wanted to put something out there. Enjoy.**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Alone.**

What the hell was she thinking? How could she just let Kimberly walk out that door with all the good intentions in the world knowing that she could potentially run into anyone that could cause her mind to go into the defensive unconscious state that Violet found her in just a few weeks ago. This was such a ridiculously bad idea. Violet was a smart girl, she got good grades at school, she looked both ways before crossing the street, she liked fruit and vegetables and she knew not to stick her fingers or anything metal in a plug socket… But apparently she didn't know not to let her amnesiac best friend walk out into the potential lions den that was Angel Grove.

 _Stupid idiot._

Violet had been pacing on the beautiful white carpet of the boutique for the best part of two hours and in between serving customers and booking appointments, she was pretty sure Kimberly wouldn't be too impressed with the trench she was creating on the floor. Violet Davies dragged her hand over her tired and anxious eyes, kicking herself again.

 _Why didn't I just go with Kimberly?_

 _Because she's a twenty-five year old adult that doesn't need someone two months older than she is to hold her hand._

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"What the hell am I going to do?" She whispered to herself, pacing back and forth on the carpet again and again. "How the hell am I supposed to explain this if she goes missing?" Violets hands flew in the air in helplessness. "Sorry Carol, I've lost Kimberly. We're in Angel Grove. Yes, Angel Grove! The town she grew up in, the town you desperately kept her away from. She's here! Of all places! Where her old friends probably still live! I mean what could go wrong, Carol? I'm sure she'll come back eventually. She doesn't remember a single thing but whats the worst that could happen?!" Violet Davies took deep breathes, her hands shook with worry, the anxiety of the unknown dripping from her voice.

 _What was the worst that could happen?_

She didn't even want to imagine.

With a defeated sigh, Violet tried to calm her split nerves and stood behind the counter of her best friends boutique. She knew that Kimberly needed to stretch her wings, Violet knew that Kimberly needed to learn how to fly on her own again… But the idea of letting go, the idea of Kimberly falling again when she had come so far, that thought was almost heartbreaking.

Violet picked up the phone and dialled the now familiar number and waited for the dial-tone.

"Hey, this is Kimberly! Leave a message!" Violet felt her cheeks turn pink and worried tears pricked her eyes.

 _Jesus, how could she be so damn stupid?_

"Kim, it's me." Violet began, clearing away any emotion in her throat. "I'm just calling to make sure that everything is okay and that you're safe!" Violet tried to sound convincing, she tried to sound like her normal and upbeat self but she was a terrible actress and now wasn't the time for lies. "Look Kim, I'm really worried about you going out and-"

"Press one to rerecord your message or just hang up." The monotone woman sounded and Violet slammed down the receiver in frustration.

"Shit." Violet muttered. She could have gone her whole life not having Kimberly remembering a damn thing about her past. Why had she been dragged back to this town? Why not a little village in rainy England? Or an old fashioned hamlet in the south of France?

Angel Grove could go to hell as far as she was concerned.

"Excuse me," A voice sounded and Violet let out a surprised yelp. She had been so deep in worry and thought, she had never heard the ring of the door opening. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Violet let out a small chuckle, her hand over her racing heart in an attempt to calm herself. "I'm sorry, I was in a world of my own there. Welcome to Fairytales & Dreams Bridal Boutique, my name is Violet, how can I help?"

"Actually I'm just waiting for someone, we're supposed to be doing this together but they obviously aren't here yet." The young lady smiled and gestured with her hands that she was alone.

"No problem," Violet smiled. "Would you like to take a seat while you wait?" She asked gesturing to the sofa by the door which overlooked the whole store. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes please, if you don't mind. I'll have a water, thank you." Violet nodded and excused herself to the kitchen. She was thankful for the customer, anything to take her mind off of Kimberly and her little spontaneous adventure. If she was busy, then that meant she had less time to focus on her own thoughts and worry about things that perhaps didn't even need to be worried about.

As Violet reached for a bottled water from the fridge, she heard the door ring out and she was thankful for this too. That meant they could get straight on with whatever the couple needed rather than make some more awkward small talk. She was never very good at that. Violet cleared her throat and smoothed out her skirt before returning to front of house to meet her new customers properly.

"I never introduced myself earlier, I'm sorry." Violet handed over the water and took hold of the customers hand how gave her a firm but gentle shake. "My name is Aisha Campbell and this is my friend Tommy Oliver." Violet frowned. Didn't those names mean something? Tommy reached out his hand for Violet to shake too and as she did, he gave her small hand a squeeze and the seriousness in his eyes suddenly made Violet Davies feel very small and very vulnerable.

"We understand that this is Kimberly Hart's boutique?" Aisha asked. Violet nodded in return and took a step back from the two strangers. How did they know Kimberly's name without knowing who she actually was?

"It is." Violet went on to explain. "This is Kimberley's boutique, she designs wedding and bridesmaid dresses and I make them. We're a team." Violet looked at the two strangers trying to piece together what exactly it is that they want from Kimberly. "A partnership. She's my best friend." Violet concluded and Aisha offered her a smile as though she knew the feeling.

"It's beautiful." Aisha admitted peering around the store in awe. Their little feisty Kimberly had done well for herself. Of course, she was always going to do well for herself, that's just the kind of girl or now woman that she was. She may not be an olympic gymnast anymore but she was still Kimberly Hart and that still meant something to them. "Kimberly did this all by herself?" Aisha asked and before Violet could even being to put a sentence together-

"We're looking for Carol." Tommy's voice was stern and serious. Violet was a deer in headlights and she knew it. Tommy Oliver was a man on a mission and he was not to be messed with. Violet cringed at the sound of Carols name and guilt instantly dripped from her body. She had told Carol about this boutique and where it was the moment she found out. It may have been against Kimberly's wishes but maybe she wouldn't be in this situation, being interrogated by two strangers that knew things if she had.

 _Oh shit._

Violet could almost feel the colour draining from her face.

 _This cant be good._

"Is she here?" Tommy demanded a little too harshly. He watched the auburn haired girl in front of him. She was a little taller than Kimberly, with a beautiful curve to her body. She was attractive in the conventional way and the way she held herself showed Tommy that she probably new more than the old rangers thought she did. Violet was silent, she held the intense gaze with the young gentleman as she searched his brown eyes for some sort of clue of his intentions.

"What my friend means to say is," Aisha began trying to defuse the apparent tension that had amplified so suddenly. "We're not sure how much you know about a lot of things-"

"I know enough." Violet snapped feeling her feisty-warrior-princess persona come to life.

How dare this stranger waltz into the girls boutique and start throwing his weight around like she was supposed to know who he was and what he wanted?

"Where's Carol?" Tommy asked again crossing his arms across his chest.

"Tommy, please." Aisha scolded, slapping his forearm with warning that if he didn't keep his mouth shut, Aisha would help the girl in front of them to kick his ass. "Look, I know how this must sound but seven years ago, we were friends with a girl called Kimberly Ann Hart." Violet Davies could feel her heart beating in her mouth. Of course they were, this is a small town, people that knew Kimberly were bound to be still living here. "She went to train for the Olympics when she was 17 and then…" Aisha paused, unsure of how to finish. She could feel her cheeks flush with emotion and Violet too felt the obvious loss of their friend.

"And then she was gone." Tommy finished quietly as Aisha leaned her head on his shoulder in some sort of comfort for the both of them. Violet let them have their moment before she spoke again.

"I am sure that you two are genuine and that you mean well…" Violet offered a smile. "But I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"We just want you to tell us if this is Kimberly… Our Kimberly." Aisha's eyes were hopeful and Violet felt a sense of guilt creep down her spine.

"No." Violet replied simply and she could almost see the disappointment glaze over these strangers eyes. "It's not your Kimberly." Aisha's gaze fell to the floor and Tommy placed his arm around her shoulders in some kind of comfort; for her benefit or his, Violet couldn't decide. "Kimberly Ann Hart owns this boutique-"

"Yes, that's her, thats our Kimberly." Aisha interrupted. Violet Davies put her hand up and Aisha's excitement quickly turned into anxious silence. Violet motioned to the pristine white sofa in the store window and Aisha took a seat.

"You may want to sit down." Violet suggested but Tommy shook his head in response.

"I think I'd rather stand for whatever it is that you're about to tell us." Tommy Oliver ran his fingers through his hair and it was hard for Violet not to notice his well defined muscles underneath his crisp white shirt.

Who exactly were these people? Violet was unsure that any of her old high school friends would go through all this trouble to find her again after years of radio silence. Kimberly must have been very special to them which made the already bad situation even worse.

"I don't know the girl or woman that you _used_ to know." Violet began unsure of how Aisha and Tommy would take the news about their former friend. "But she is _not_ the Kimberly you remember."

"Something happened." Tommy said slowly and Violet nodded in return. She rubbed her temple in circular motions for a moment feeling the migraine of all migraines clouding her mind. If this was anything like Kimberley's headaches then she did not envy her petite friend. "She doesn't remember." Tommy continued and Violet again nodded in return.

"I'm not sure how much I should tell you." Violet admitted. "Carol kept all of this very hush hush. Kimberly only found out a few weeks ago that she had been to this town before."

"Been to this town?" Aisha asked in an offended tone. "You do realise she was _born_ here and _grew up_ here. Yes?"

"Yes, I know." Violet put her hands out in defence. She knew from the minute Kimberly said she had opened her boutique in Angel Grove that this whole thing was a bad idea. "Look, I don't know a lot. Only what Carol has told me and even then, I am sure I haven't got the whole story and Kimberly knows even less than I do."

"Please," Tommy begged quietly taking Violets hand in his own. She could feel the love and concern for their mutual friend radiating through his skin. "Anything you can tell us is more than enough." Tommy promised her felling the icy barrier he had created when he walked into this store melt into a helpless puddle on this fluffy white floor. Violet nodded in defeat and gave his hand a comforting squeeze before it fell back down to his side.

"There was an accident." As soon as the words left her mouth Violet Davis could see Kimberley's former friends hearts shatter to a million tiny pieces on the floor. "All I know is that she was training for the olympics."

"That's why she left." Aisha interrupted, standing from the pristine couch to grab ahold of Tommy's hand. Whatever the rest of the story, they would face and deal with it together. Just like they always had done.

"Right," Violet agreed. "But she was unhappy." She continued and noted the surprised shock on the two friends faces. "She had argued with Carol about coming home to Angel Grove. She missed her school and her friends and there was a boy-"

"A boy?" Aisha asked quickly. Violet watched the tips of Aisha's ears become pink and the whole of Tommy's body become rigid.

"Do you know him?" Violet asked casually.

"No!" The two answered at once so abruptly that Violet almost jumped out of her skin. Aisha looked at Tommy and Tommy looked at Aisha and Violet couldn't help but wonder what exactly she had missed.

"So she wanted to come home." Tommy inquired further. "Then what?"

"Then she went to practice." Violet sighed… Here came the hard part. "After the argument with Carol, Kimberly went to practice angry. She slipped on a balance beam and woke up in the hospital two weeks later." Violet took a few seconds for the new information to sink in for her new acquaintances before speaking again. "When she woke up, Kimberly had no idea about the olympics. She had no idea about Angel Grove… And she had no idea about you." Violet finished. "I'm so sorry." Violet offered but she knew that there could be no apology. They had lost their friend once and now in a sense they were losing her again.

Tommy sighed and dragged his hand through his hair once more. He dropped Aisha's hand gently and turned to lean his forearms on the wall behind them for some kind of solid support. His mind raced with unanswered questions that no one had the answers to. Aisha turned to face her old friend and felt her heart stop beating for a moment, for there, hung above his head was a black and white sketch of vast landscape and there upon it a large, soaring falcon. Strong, elegant and prideful.

"Tommy-" Aisha whispered not believing what she was seeing. Tommy glanced up and his eyes met those of the falcon and his heart too skipped a beat.

"Who drew this?" Tommy demanded, turning to face Violet while pointing his finger at the sketch. "Was it you?" He questioned. Violet shook her head quickly.

"No, Kimberly is the artist." Violet replied. "She drew that herself." Aisha's eyes flickered from Violet to Tommy. A new light and a new flame ignited in their eyes. "Why?" Violet asked in curious wonder. "Does it mean something?"

"Did anyone mention a letter?" Tommy asked walking over to Violet and placing his large strong hands on her shoulders. "Carol or Kimberly or anyone?" He continued searching the young girls eyes for any signs of familiarity or lies.

"No, I've never heard about a letter." Violet admitted ignoring the quite cursing that came out of the handsome mans mouth afterwards. "What letter? Why does that picture mean anything?" Violet asked as Tommy pulled away, slamming his hand down on the desk in frustration.

"Tommy," Aisha tried. "It's okay. This picture _means_ something." She promised. "All we have to do is find out what." Silence fell upon the store and it meant something different for all of them. Tommy and Aisha were mourning and Violet was just trying to understand what the hell had just happened.

 _Who were these people?_

"Oh my god-" Violet sounded as piece by piece, everything seemed to fall together and the truth smacked Violet right between her bright green eyes. Tommy and Aisha turned to face Kimberly's partner with both sadness and confusion. "It's you." She continued and Aisha glanced at Tommy with surprise.

 _Holy shit._

"You're the boy she left behind."

"That's the bridesmaids, maid of honour and flower girl dresses picked out for you." Kimberly and Katherine smiled at each other. This afternoon had been very productive and the wedding planning had come along nicely. "They're beautiful Miss Hillard, you have excellent taste."

Katherine placed a hand on Kimberly's knee and gave it a comforting squeeze. Perhaps this new version of events could work in her favour. She liked this version of Kimberly… Even if it was morally wrong, she wasn't sure if she could compete with Tommy's affections the way she did when she was seventeen.

"Kimberly, you can call me Kat or Katherine, Kimberly honestly, we've known each other for a long time even though it may seem like mere minutes to you." Katherine replied and Kimberly smiled in return. It would be nice to have a new-old friend in this new-old town.

"Right, of course." Kimberly agreed. "I've got you booked in this weekend for some fitting if you can round up everyone for it." Katherine nodded and the two stood ready to say their goodbyes.

"Thank you so much, Kimberly." Katherine said genuinely feeling more comfortable with her old friend. "You're an amazingly talented artist."

"Thank you." Kimberly answered as Katherine walked her to the door. The two young women said their goodbyes on the doorstep of Katherine and Tommy's first home and although guilt crept into the corners of Katherine's heart she knew that for herself and for her relationship with Tommy, this was probably for the best.

She loved Tommy with all of her heart and she knew that he loved her… But the element of what-could-have-been suddenly hung heavy in both of their hearts.

Kat watched as the petite beauty walked as graceful as she had always been down the path of the home she shared with the man Kimberly used to love and just as she was about to relax, just as she thought that the dust had settled, Kimberly called up the path and the words rung in Katherine's ears all night.

"At the store a few weeks ago, you saw my drawing." Kimberly began and Katherine felt her stomach hit the floor. "I have this dream about a falcon who explores the skies with me almost every night." Kimberly continued and Katherine felt her cheeks become red. "When you said 'he was my falcon too' what did you mean?"

The question was innocent enough but the answer that tumbled out of Katherine's mouth was far from it.

"It was a nickname for one of our friends at school." Katherine started.

"Where is he now?" Kimberly asked, her eyes sparkled with newly found curiosity.

"He's gone." Katherine answered, the black lies spilling out into the tense air like a plague sent from god. "An accident."

"Oh." Kimberly couldn't hide the disappointment from both her expression and her voice. "That's a shame. I would love to thank him for everything he's done for me… To tell him what he means to me."

Katherine offered Kimberly a short smile before shutting the door behind her. She didn't know why she suddenly felt sick and swallowed the bile that crept up her throat.

Kimberly took a moment to gather herself. She didn't understand why she was so upset… Why she felt as though she had lost some great part of her life. Now she knew that this man was gone, would her falcon abandon her too? It was stupid. She couldn't even remember this person and yet she felt his loss as though she had known him over a hundred lifetimes. A single tear rolled down her face and for the first time in a long time, Kimberly truly felt alone.

 _One, two, three, four, five._

 _My name is Kimberly Ann Hart._

 _I am 26 years old._

 _I was in an accident when I was 17._

 _I thought I was strong enough to handle being in Angel Grove_

 _But what if I am destined to fly in this world alone?_

 **Did someone say letter?**

 **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and been so patient with me. I hope you've enjoyed and hopefully I can update again early next week. Have a great weekend everyone!**

 **Abs x**


	8. Colour

**Thank you again for your reviews and patience. It's taken me ages to upload this chapter. I've had it ready, it just never seems to upload so I'm so sorry for the wait! Anyways, I think you're gonna like this chapter… Drum roll please! Enjoy some interaction with Tommy and Kimberly. Finally!**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Colour.**

"Carol, it's Violet." Violet Davis winced the moment Carols name came out of her mouth.

 _Who else was she supposed to call?_

"Something has happened and I know that Kimberly will kill me for this but I don't know what else to do." Violet began, knowing this was going to be the beginning of a very long phone call and an even longer headache. "We're in her Bridal Boutique."

 _Surely Kimberly would understand?_

"Yeah, she actually did it." Violet allowed a small shadow of a smile grace her pretty face. Kimberly had done it and fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it had intervened and thrown her the biggest curveball that no one could've suspected. "That's the thing… We're in Angel Grove."

The piercing shriek that followed could've shattered windows.

 _Kimberly, please understand._

"I know, Carol." Violets voice was defeated and worry for her best friend filled her stomach. Angel Grove. Of all the places.

 _Why couldn't it have been Hawaii?_

"All I know is that Tommy Oliver waltzed into here asking about a letter." Violet winced again, the panic in Carols voice was evident. Tommy Oliver and this letter meant something. Another secret kept from Kimberly? Violet was not looking forward to picking up those pieces, whatever kind of pieces they may be. "What could I say? I don't know anything about a letter."

 _What was so important about a stupid seven year old letter?_

"I don't know what else to do, Carol. I need your help."

Violet wasn't sure what she felt more guilty about; the fact that she had figured out who Kimberly had wanted to come home to seven years ago, or the fact that she had called her mother before even consulting her. Violet felt sick and the echo of _I'll be on the next flight_ hung heavily in the air.

"You told her what?" Aisha Campbell was both utterly amazed and disappointed in her blonde beauty and apparently bombshell of a friend. "Jesus, Kat. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I _wasn't_ thinking." Katherine admitted, sipping the cool and dry white wine from her almost empty glass. She was definitely going to need another. Katherine watched Aisha for a moment. She knew that by lying to Kimberly, by severing Kimberly's old and very much potential new ties with her future husband, that the friendships that Kat had held dear to her for many years would be in jeopardy.

"That's right, you weren't." Aisha snapped rubbing her fingers in a clockwork motion over her temples. Aisha loved Katherine, honestly she did, but she was sure that 'blonde moments' specifically applied to her sometimes.

"She's my future husbands first love, Aisha." Kat snapped in return feelings of dread washing over her skin. "When she asked about a falcon, I panicked."

"You have to tell her the truth." Aisha concluded. _Because if you don't, I will._

"I know, but that's easier said than done." Katherine admitted and Aisha nodded in return, of course it was easier said than done but doing the right thing was moral. Especially when the poor girl couldn't remember anything anyway. The last thing Kimberly needed was to hear lies.

 _How would she ever get better if no-one told her the truth? How would she ever remember?_

"I mean what am I supposed to say to Tommy?" Katherine asked and the two fell silent. Kats eyes fixed on the pavement outside the shabby chic cafe in the middle of town and Aisha's on her friend trying to figure out if she was mad at Kat for lying to her oldest friend or sorry for the situation life had thrown her into.

"What are you worried about Kat?" Aisha asked her after a few minutes.

"I'm worried that maybe now Kimberly's back… Now that Tommy knows she doesn't remember what happened and doesn't remember writing that stupid letter then maybe…" Katherine sighed.

"Maybe he'll fall in love with her again." Aisha concluded watching as her friends eyes prickled with tears. "Kat, you and Tommy are engaged and he loves you." She began grabbing hold of Katherine's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You have to talk to him about this and I don't mean in an argument where you both scream at each other…" Katherine nodded guiltily. _Tommy had told her about their little argument the other day, huh?_ "The only way you're gonna know what he's thinking is to sit down and ask him outright."

"It's hard for me." Kat admitted.

"I know it is honey," Aisha smiled carefully. "But think. If it's hard for you to comprehend an old friend coming home, imagine how hard it is for Tommy to comprehend the girl he was in love with for years and years coming home." She continued. "Not only that, but she doesn't remember him or any of us for that matter."

"He really loved her, Aisha." Katherine's voice shook with sorrow and fear for the unknown. "I knew for the first few years of our relationship that he was still in love with Kimberly. He used to say her name in his sleep…" Kat didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I mean, he kept that goddamn letter in his wallet for the best part of five years and I know that if she hadn't have gone, then this ring would be on her finger instead of mine."

"Kat, you can't think like that." Aisha shook her head, squeezing her friends hand once more. "There are lots of what-could-have-beens in this life. Talk to Tommy and see what he's thinking."

"What if he's still in love with her, Aisha?" Aisha's lips pursed together as she tried to hide all thoughts and feelings from Kat. With the way Tommy reacted when he saw the falcon drawing, it would amaze her if those feelings he had buried all those years ago didn't come to surface.

 _What would they all do if Kimberly remembered? What would Tommy do? And what would that mean for him and Kat?_

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Aisha promised and the niggling feeling in the back of her mind answered for her.

 _What if he never stopped loving her?_

Kimberly's feet pounded onto the pavement in a pace that would have surprised her had she been paying attention. She didn't know where she was running to, only that she needed to run. It was late, probably about ten o'clock in the evening and the moon that lit the park was her only companion.

She wasn't sure how much sugar three red bulls contained or how much caffeine, all that Kimberly knew was she couldn't sleep. There was no way in hell that she was falling into endless nightmares where she once again lay paralysed without the security of her falcon patrolling the skies and keeping her safe.

 _An accident._

That's what Katherine Hillard had said.

 _Katherine Hillard._

The girl that knew her. The girl she had been friends with before she went to train for the olympics. The girl Kimberly couldn't remember. The girl that knew her falcon, knew his name and knew that he was gone.

 _He was my falcon too._

Kimberly felt as though a part of her soul had suddenly turned to ash. The links she held with her previous life crumbled into dust with the loss of the only comfort that she ever known and she was mourning the loss of someone she had only ever met in her dreams. She felt foolish and the more she thought about it, the angrier she felt about the whole situation and the harder she ran.

How the hell could her broken brain only recall useless moments. So what if the beam was wet? So what if that boy she liked when she was 17 was called Tommy. So what if she never made it to the olympics… Why had her damaged mind made her remember someone that was gone? Why put herself through that? She didn't understand, and maybe she never would.

With that defeated realisation, Kimberley's impressive pace faltered and she slowed to a stop, resting her palms on her thighs in a bent position to help her catch her breath. It was only when her lungs stopped burning and her legs regained some strength that Kimberly felt the bile rise in her throat and the remains of this mornings muffin made it's reappearance in the nearest trashcan.

"Urgh," Kimberly wiped the sweat from her forehead and caught her breath. "That's gross." Kimberly muttered to herself turning away from the trashcan and slumped onto a nearby bench. Her fingers traced the scar that dominated her cranium and she fought hard against the migraine that crept its way up her spine… What had started as a good day had ended horribly and now it was dark and Kimberly was alone in a park she didn't recognise with what she was sure was blueberry vomit splattered on her sports bra.

"Kimberly?" A voice sounded through the night and if Kimberly hadn't have felt so terrible, she probably would have screamed in fright. Kimberly wiped her mouth to ensure the blueberry vomit was no more before looking up to greet the stranger trawling through the dark.

 _White sneakers._

 _White shorts._

 _Thomas._

"Is everything okay?" Kimberly let out a nervous laugh, thankful that this stranger wasn't a stranger at all.

"Thomas, thank god." Tommy Oliver didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that she had said his name with such relief and happiness or the fact that she had called him Thomas… A name only his Grandma Oliver called him. "I'm so glad it's you and not some morphological being come to steal me away in the dark." Tommy laughed at this one and plonked himself down next to the brunette beauty.

"You see many of those running around?" He asked curiously but cautiously.

"Not yet," Kimberly smiled at him in return, feeling more comfortable than she had done a few moments ago. "Maybe you scared them away." Tommy glanced over at his old love and offered her a tender smile. She was still as innocent and as beautiful as she always had been.

"Maybe we both did." He told Kimberly bumping her shoulder with his own gently. The two were silent for a moment. Tommy unsure of what to say and Kimberly unsure of why she felt so comfortable with the man she had met mere hours ago with his fiancee. "So how are you finding Angel Grove?" Tommy asked carefully.

"Uh, it's new." Kimberly stated slowly unsure of how to answer that question. "And by new, I mean these paths seem strangely familiar but I have no idea where I am." Kimberly admitted and Tommy could do nothing but nod in return. "I figure, if I follow my feet, maybe my subconsciousness will lead the way."

"Right, the accident." Tommy offered so Kimberly didn't feel the need to explain herself again. One I-lost-my-memory story is enough for one day. "I'm really sorry about that, Kim." Tommy told er so genuine and sincere that Kimberly felt her heart skip a little beat however it only took a moment before they had both realised what he had said.

 _Kim._

 _Like they were old friends or something._

"Kimberly-sorry, old habit." Tommy admitted, almost kicking himself for making another mistake.

"What?" Kimberly asked, scooting away slightly to get a better view of the man sat next to her. She needed to see his eyes. She needed to see the truth in them.

 _Did they know each other?_

"What?" Tommy asked, apparently oblivious to what he had just said.

"You said 'old habit' like we hadn't just met a few hours ago." Kimberly frowned, she became more suspicious and untrusting by the second.

 _Was anyone truthful with her now?_

"Katherine used to talk about you and her friends from school a lot. She calls you Kim." Tommy replied quickly, thinking on his feet. Tommy Oliver could almost hear the tenseness of Kimberly's breathing.

 _Good one, Oliver. You've messed it all up already._

"I can call you Kimberly though if you prefer." Tommy tried, and after a few moments of processing this information, Kimberly relaxed onto the park bench once more. She was overreacting. She was tense and emotional about her conversation with Katherine earlier that day and now she wasn't thinking straight. This was Thomas, a friendly face that she was grateful for in a town filled with strangers.

"Kim is fine, I'm sorry for getting so defensive." Kimberly replied, instinctively reaching for the scar that dominated the back of her head under her brunette locks and dragged her other hand across her face in an attempt to wipe away some of the tiredness that came with the unknown. "I haven't had the best day."

"I'm sure coming here has been quite stressful." Tommy stated and Kimberly nodded in return. With the sounds of night and the light of the moon, the two fell into a comfortable silence. Tommy couldn't quite believe who he was sat next to and Kimberly couldn't wrap her head around why this felt so right, like she had done this a thousand times before.

Tommy Oliver looked at Kimberly Ann Hart for what felt like the first time in one hundred years. Like he had been asleep for so long and this picture of a young woman whose hair was pulled up messily into a ponytail with sweat dotted across her brow and vomit on her sports bra had suddenly woke him up. Tommy was seeing in colour again for the first time in seven years and it was glorious.

 _She doesn't know who you are._

 _She doesn't know what she meant to you._

 _She doesn't know about the letter._

 _But she does know about Kat._

Katherine Hillard. There was no doubt in Tommy's mind that made him question his love for Kat. He knew that he loved her or he wouldn't have asked her to marry him. They had been together on and off for seven years, ever since Kimberly had told him that she had met someone whilst training. It had taken a while, but Tommy loved Kat. He knew he did. It wasn't the first-time kind of love that took your breath away and knocked you off of your feet but he loved her all the same.

Tommy was _in love_ with Kimberly Ann Hart seven long years ago.

And now, he loved Katherine Hillard.

 _But my god, she's still so beautiful._

"People tell me things now and I wonder if what they're saying is the truth." Kimberly announced into the silence and the darkness of the evening so suddenly and out of the blue, that it almost made Tommy jump. She didn't know why she had said that or why she even felt remotely comfortable to speak so feely with the handsome man sat next to her. There was something about Tommy Oliver, Kimberly had decided. He radiated some kind of familiarity and homeliness that Kimberly had desperately been missing. Perhaps it was because they were both new to this town. He was here for his fiancee and she was here for her boutique, destined to meet.

Like fate.

"By people, do you mean Kat?" Tommy asked and Kimberly peered at him guiltily.

"I don't mean to drag you into this." She cringed, this was definitely not the person she should be confiding in. She had known the man all of five minutes, there was no reason for her to spill her heart out to him. And about his fiancee too! The poor guy must think she's some crazy broken minded girl tiptoeing though the world.

There was no reason… Other than those brown eyes looked like coming home. Something about this Tommy Oliver, he felt normal. Like he had been here all along.

"Maybe I can help?" He asked.

"It's just… She said something and now…" Kimberly hesitated and Tommy allowed her to have her insecure moment before nudging her again lightly with his shoulder. He wanted her to know that he was here with her, and he was listening. "When Katherine came into my boutique, she saw one of my sketches." Kimberly announced and Tommy felt his heart shoot into his mouth.

 _She couldn't mean that one, could she?_

"It was of a bird. A falcon." Kimberly admitted, a blush flushed her cheeks. "I know that it may sound stupid, or childish even but every night I dream about this falcon and now I'm frightened that when I close my eyes tonight, he's not going to be there waiting for me." Kimberly tried brushing off the emotion in her voice and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall down her embarrassed cheeks.

"What did she say about it?" Tommy asked quickly, the goosebumps on his skin and the butterflies in his stomach were new, an excitement he hadn't felt in a long while.

 _Every night I dream about this falcon._

He couldn't quite believe these words had come out of her beautiful mouth. Maybe she did remember? There was a glimpse of him. a fraction of him that was buried inside of her and my god, he wouldn't stop until she had dug it out.

"She said he was gone." Kimberly sniffed. "She said there had been an accident." Tommy tensed. He would be having a few choice words with his wife to be when he got home that night.

"This falcon," Kimberly continued "He's been there for me ever since I lost my memory. He is my only constant." Kimberly wiped away a stray tear feeling foolish that she had lost her usually effortless composure in front of a stranger. "I can't lose him now."

"This falcon," Tommy began reaching over to his crane to wipe away a second stray tear that had escaped from her doe-like eyes.. "Will be there when you fall asleep tonight. If you mean as much to him as he does to you, he will not abandon you." Tommy promised, swallowing his own emotion and hiding his own sad eyes from his first love.

"I'm sorry, I hardly know you and I'm shoving all of this baggage onto your shoulders." Kimberly gave an emotional laugh and Tommy smiled at her in return.

"I love baggage and my shoulders are strong. I promise." Kimberly laughed again, the emotion and uncertainty disappearing from her features.

"Do you ever feel like everything you ever knew had just been thrown out of the window and now you gotta figure stuff out on your own?" She asked Tommy casually, wiping away any watery residue from her pretty face.

"Yeah, funnily enough." He admitted, rolling his head to stretch out the stress that had suddenly appeared there.

 _She said there had been an accident._

Tommy couldn't believe Katherine had told Kimberly that he was gone. Did she honestly think that would sit well with him? Kimberly deserved to know the truth, he knew that… But perhaps not now… Not now the moonlight was reflecting of her warm eyes and fireflies danced around in the distance.

"How do you deal with that?" Kimberly asked.

"Same thing you're doing right now… I run." Tommy told her. "Except, normally I can stomach my blueberry muffins." Tommy Oliver grinned at Kimberly as she slapped her hands over her eyes in embarrassment.

"Ew, please don't look at that or at me. I'm such a mess right now."

"No, you're good." The two first loves smiled at each other before Tommy stood before her.

 _You look beautiful._

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Tommy offered his hand to Kimberly which she took graciously.

"I'd really appreciate that because I have no idea where I am." Kimberly laughed, and as hard as Tommy tried, he couldn't muster one in return. "It's hard to believe that I knew this place once…"

"Yeah, I can't even begin to imagine."

"Maybe now I'm here, I'll start seeing the world in colour again and not in the black and white everyone wants me to see it in." Tommy glanced down at his petite pterodactyl and fought hard to not show the smile that wanted to explode across his face.

She wanted to see in colour, just as he had started to.

"What if I want greens and yellow's and reds?" Kimberly asked, her hands going up into the air for effect. "What if black and white isn't enough? What it I want blue and black? And pink and white?" She demanded. "Is that too much to ask? For a little bit of colour?" Kimberly's arms folded across her chest like a moody teenager that couldn't get what she wanted and Tommy fought the urge to wrap his arm around her shoulder and call her beautiful.

This is exactly how he remembered her. Young, feisty and real.

"Sometimes, we all need a little explosion of colour." Tommy admitted. "Pink and white seem okay to me."

"Green is my favourite." Kimberly told him, flashing him a sideways smile so like the girl he used to love that he almost felt seventeen again.

"Mine too."

 **Who's ready for Carol? And that stupid seven year old letter?**

 **So Kimberly and Tommy have finally had a spare moment together! How do you think that went? Everyone loves a bit of green, right?**

 **And what about Kat? I do feel for her and I haven't 100% decided how I'm gonna let that play out yet. Tommy loves Kat. He used to be** ** _in love_** **with Kimberly. It's all a bit up in the air. Who knows what's gonna happen! I guess we'll cross that bridge with Aisha when we come to it.**

 **We'll see.**

 **Thank you again to all those who reviewed, favourited, altered and all that good stuff!**

 **Abs. xx**


	9. Chances

**I am so sorry for the wait. I have moved house and been without any kind of internet/wifi/ I've also started university again and life has been hectic. But here it is; Chapter 9. Let's see what Carol has to say about it all. And what about those other rangers? Please excuse any mistakes, I wanted to get this up so I have skimmed through as a proof read. I will redo it again in a few days, just wanted you guys to be able to read it!**

 **Warnings: Profanity.**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Chance**

"Violet, you're never going to believe who I just ran into at the park!" Kimberly was in a great mood. She had bounded into her apartment, kicking off her running shoes and pulling her hair from the tight ponytail atop her head. "I was out running and I got a little lost-"

"Kim-" Violet tried.

"And Thomas, you remember I told you about him?" Kimberly continued, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Violet couldn't help but notice a different kind of glow on her friends flawless skin, a different kind of smile graced her features. "He's engaged to Katherine, the girl that knows me or at least knew me." Violet nodded, defeated. "Well he was out running too and we talked for a bit and he walked me home."

"Kimberly, wait-"

"And it was crazy because it was like finally connecting with someone after years and years of feeling invisible." Kimberly took a sip of her water and beamed at her oldest friend. "Obviously I have you but this was different. Like connecting on a whole nwq level and I know that sounds weird because we've only just met or whatever but maybe it's this place." Kimberly took a breath for a moment before concluding; "It's nice to be home… After all this time."

"I have to tell you something…" Violet half whispered, half cried. The emotion evident in her voice. Kimberly sensed it instantly and moved to comfort her friend.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" _Please forgive me._ Violet thought. "Has something happened?"

"Hello, Kimberly." A shrill confident voice carried itself through the room and caused the hairs on the back of Kimberly's neck to stand on end.

"What have you done?" She demanded from Violet, betrayal dripped from her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do." Violet answered quickly reaching for her friend who pulled away in disgust in return.

"Talk to me before you call the woman that has lied to me for the past seven years maybe?!"

"Excuse me young lady I-" Carol attempted to calm her only daughter.

"No." Kimberly spat in return, with fire in her eyes that Violet had never seen before. A fire saved for those she didn't trust. Kimberly was furious and Violet was afraid that she had made a grave mistake. She couldn't lose her best friend.. "Don't you dare patronise me." Kimberly continued pointing a accusing finger at her mother. Carol was unfazed by her daughters outburst and anger. and Violet noted how utterly bored she looked already with this whole situation.

Maybe this was a mistake.

"Violet told me how much of a disgusting liar you are." Kimberly continued picking up her mothers handbag and thrusting it into her empty arms, a clear _get out_ written across her face.

"Now, you just wait a little minute here-"

"This is my _home_ , Carol." Kimberly shouted exasperatedly. "Everything you've ever told me has been a _lie_." Angry tears flushed Kimberly's brown eyes and Violet couldn't quite believe how emotionless Carol could really be. "If you think that you're just gonna rock up to my apartment like you're mother of the century then I'm ever so sorry but you can get out."

"Kim, maybe you should listen to what she has to say." Violet tried, surely Carol has something worth hearing about this whole messed up situation?

"And you." Kimberly snapped at her friend with such disappointment, if Violet could have just disappeared into the floorboards, she would have done. "If you are going to be just as dishonest, then I'd rather run the boutique on my own."

"Kimberly Anne Hart." Carol scolded, grabbing her fiery daughters arm, pulling her so she had to listen to her mother.

"No. I have lived in the shadows for so long. This place, Angel Grove has finally shed some light." Kimberly explained wiggling out of her mothers grasp. "I will not let either of you ruin this for me." Kimberly said calmly, the rage that bubbled in her veins slowed and pity and disappointment took its place. "Violet has told me enough. I just want to get on with my business and my life."

Violet placed a hand on her friends shoulder trying to avoid her disappointed eyes before speaking again.

"There are some lose ends in this whole story Kimberly and I can't give you the answers." Violet began. "But she can."

"What lose ends?" Kimberly asked, throwing her arms in the air with defeat. "What else could there possibly be to tell me?"

"The reason you wanted to come home. And the reasons that I lied about it." Carol said as a matter of a factly. Violet winced at the pride in Carols voice… She was proud of her lies and Violet felt even worse knowing the truth before Kimberly.

"You know?" Kimberly asked her.

"I do now. You're mom told me everything." Violet admitted, hanging her head.

"Oh great, I so glad that after seven years you know the whole truth about my life and as always I know absolutely _fuck_ all."

"Maybe you should sit down." Carol gestured to a chair receiving a scoff from her daughter in return.

"Maybe you should leave and just let me get on with my life, mom." Kimberly suggested and Carol brushed off the remark as though it meant nothing to her. "It's been months and I've finally made something of myself. Why cant you just let me be happy?"

"I want you to be happy, Kimberly." Carol admitted. "But I don't want you to make the same mistakes as before."

"What mistakes exactly, mom?" Kimberly asked in disbelief. Surely this woman wasn't serious? Surely she wasn't so deluded as to thing she could come here after months and control her life again? "How am I supposed to make them again when I don't ever remember making them in the first place?"

"When you were visiting Katherine Hillard at her home, apologising and planning her dresses, two people came into the store asking for Carol." Violet began.

"So?" Kimberly snapped.

"So they knew you, Kim." Violet continued. "They were asking for Carol because they knew you."

"This isn't such a big town, I'm sure that some of the locals are going to recognise me, Violet." Kimberly glared daggers at her so-called best friend. "I did grow up here after all."

"They weren't just casually asking, Kimberly. They were asking for Carol because they wanted answers, they wanted to know why their best friend was back in town after seven years."

"Well we all want answers Vee, but my ever elusive mother ensures that none of us can have it." Retorted back sarcastically.

"Kimberly Ann Hart. You will not speak to me with that tone." Carol raised her voice in her best motherly tone. Violet could see that Kimberly was unimpressed and if she was being honest with herself, she was also less than impressed.

"And you will not speak to me as though you have any kind of authority over me." Kimberly replied, and Violet had to hide the smile that crept onto her face. "You lied. It is as complicated and as simple as that."

"I lied so you wouldn't chase some foolish schoolgirl crush and ruin your chances at becoming someone great." Carol snapped. "A bridal boutique compared to the Olympics. You must see it from my perspective Kimberly. I wanted the best for you." Kimberly could almost feel the disappointment dripping from her mothers fingers, slithering along the floor and trying to claw up her legs, trying to drag her down.

 _Not this time. Not again._

 _I am Kimberly Ann Hart. I am twenty five years old. I was in an accident when I was 17. Regardless of my past, I make my own future. I know what is best for me._

"This _is_ what is best for me mother. I am _happy_. I am _settled_. I will not apologise for the person I am." Kimberly shrugged,. "I am not the trainee olympian anymore."

"Evidently." Carol's reply was snide and if Kimberly wasn't so angry at her mother, it might have hurt her feelings.

"Urgh. Do you know what, _Carol_?" Kimberly walked towards the door, grabbing Carols arm and pulling her along. "Whatever foolish schoolgirl crush I may or may not have been coming home to is irrelevant." Kimberly opened the door and crossed her arms across her chest. "This is my life now. If you cant accept it and be proud of me, the door is right there."

"That's not strictly true…" Violet piped up quietly.

"What?" Kimberly snapped, what else could there be left to say?

"The boy you loved-"

"I wouldn't stretch that far." Carol scoffed. "Puppy love at most. A handsome, polite young man, yes. Did you have a future together? Doubtful." Kimberly rolled her eyes in return, choosing to ignore her mothers snide return.

"The boy that loved you… He was here earlier with another one of your school friends." Violet continued and Kimberly felt a rush of emotion overcome her.

The boy… Her falcon? He was here? Safe in Angel Grove?

"He was here?" Kimberly asked breathless, pushing past her mother, to grab her best friends hand. Surely she wouldn't lie again. "Tell me." Kimberly pleaded and Violet gave Kimberly's hand a squeeze.

"His name is Tommy. Tommy Oliver…" Violet began. "Katherine's fiancé."

—

"I can't believe she's really here." Billy's voice portrayed everyone's thoughts. Five friends sat around a table in a quiet local bar, each having traveled their own separate ways to hear the story. They were all living their lives as scientists, coaches, businessmen, vets, teachers… and now they were here, back in Angel Grove for one soul purpose.

She was here, their friend Kimberly. Their very own pink ranger had come home.

"I can't believe we didn't try harder to find her. I mean, we all knew that the letter she sent you was off. That wasn't the Kimberly we remembered." Adam took a sip of his cool beer, and he knew that all of his childhood friends felt the same guilt he did.

As if Kimberly would just drop off of the radar. Yes, perhaps she couldn't face Tommy after breaking his heart but not speaking to Aisha? Not speaking to him or Rocky? There was no way. It was as though seven years of fog had suddenly cleared from their vision.

They should have known better.

"I tried contacting her mom." Rocky admitted. "When Trini had the accident… I tried contacting her so Kimberly could at least come to the funeral." Aisha felt the weight of a heavy heart pull and she had to fight the urge to vomit in front of her friends. Losing Trini had been awful. Not having her best friend by her side to say goodbye to her other best friend had been worse. "I got nothing." Rocky finished and Tommy clapped him on the back gently for some kind of support.

"What does Kat think of it all?" Billy asked curiously causing Tommy to pull his hand across his hair in frustration. He was tired and conflicted, they could all see it.

"She's not that thrilled that Kim is home." He admitted.

"Understandable." Adam offered and Tommy nodded in return.

"How do you feel about it Tommy? Where does this leave you now?" Billy asked the question that lingered on all of his friends minds. What did this mean now? They all knew that Tommy loved Kat, there was no doubt in their mind… But Kimberly Ann Hart was a different kind of love… A once in a lifetime kind of love that had run out of time.

"I have no idea."

Except here she was. In their lives once again…

How many once in a lifetime kind of loves gets a second chance?

—

 **Carol's a bitch, right? Hello other rangers! Next chapter: More rangers, Carol and Katherine, and maybe some Tomberly.**

 **100 reviews! Wow I cant believe it, thank you so much. You guy's don't understand how much it means to me. Such an amazing feeling to know that you are enjoying this story, I am really enjoying writing it. I guess from here on out, it all gets a bit exciting.**

 **Possible unpopular opinion: Who else is amazingly disappointed in the new power rangers movie? Really though? Not sure that's who you should be kissing, Kimberly.**

 **I'll write more as soon as I can.**

 **See you soon!**

 **Abs.**


	10. Letters

**Oops it's been forever. No time to waste… Now, about that letter…**

 **Warnings: Profanity.**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Letters**

"Carol." Carol Hart turned on her heel, a small smile played on her lips as the familiarity of the young adult in front of her flashed across her mind.

"Well, well." Carol taunted. "If it isn't my daughters replacement." Katherine Hillard winced at the wording and almost instantly regretted getting the old woman's attention.

Kat cleared her throat and put on her best brave voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, and Carol shrugged in return.

"My lovely, disobedient, ungrateful daughter owns a boutique here now." Carol was the snotty type of woman that would ask to see the manager and tell you that Global Warming wasn't real.

"That's not what I meant." Katherine's tone was serious. Kimberly had returned to town, turned her world upside down and Carol was just the cherry on top that she defiantly didn't want.

"I know exactly what you meant." Carol snapped. "I'm here to convince Kimberly that Angel Grove is a mistake and she should leave while she can."

"You never ever mentioned that she had lost her memory." Katherine replied in a hushed tone of voice, taking a step closer to the older woman in front of her. Carol let out a patronising laugh and poked Katherine on the nose like a mother to a toddler.

"Don't worry blondie, if I have it my way, Kimberly will be on a plane out of here by the end of the week and you'll have nothing to worry about."

"What if this is a mistake?"

"You're asking this now? After seven years?" Carol laughed again feeling no sympathy for the young adult in front of her. "I think you're a little too late to have a guilty conscience, don't you?" She taunted motioning to the engagement ring on Kat's finger.

"I never lied to anyone." Katherine defended. "This was your idea."

"No." Carol agreed, stroking her chin with her witch like fingers. "But you convinced _him_ that it would be a bad idea to find her." She continued and Katherine felt herself sink with every word that came out of Kimberly's moms mouth. "That she'd probably forgotten all about him… That she'd moved on."

"Kimberly wrote it in her letter, I didn't really do anything…" Katherine tried to defend herself. This was never supposed to come and bite her on the ass. All she had done was tell Tommy how she felt and distracted his thoughts from the original pink ranger.

 _That wasn't so bad… Was it?_

"I think you know who wrote the letter, but if that's what you need to believe, Katherine." Carol scoffed, flicking her pristine hair over her shoulder. "Keep Tommy Oliver away from my daughter and no one has to know anything."

"You're blackmailing me?" Katherine asked, feeling some bravery creep up her back. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to make herself feel tall. "That's a bit rich isn't it?"

"My daughter will forgive me because she will see that it was all for the best." Carol said so convincingly that even Katherine believed her. "Same cant be said about your fiancee who stormed into my daughters boutique looking for her and waked her home last week after a cozy evening run."

 _What?_

"You're lying." Katherine whispered feeling all hope and bravery drain out of her.

"You're wishful thinking if you think for a moment that boy will forgive you if he finds out you were in this all along."

"You've set me up!" Katherine felt hot embarrassment, anger and guilt flush her whole being and the twisted smile on Carols face made her feel sick.

"Kat?" A confused voice sounded from behind them.

 _Oh God, no._

"Adam!" Kat exclaimed wanting the ground to swallow her hole so she wouldn't be in this predicament anymore.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. Remember our deal." Carol turned on her heel and stalked off as quickly as she appeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam asked his old friend, feeling betrayal, deceit and lies heavy in the air.

* * *

"Thank you for choosing Fairytales & Dreams Bridal Boutique, you look absolutely beautiful." Kimberly smiled at the middle aged woman in front of her with the only genuine smile she had managed these past few days since her mom, Carol had showed up at her apartment.

"Well I think I owe a big thanks to you for designing such a wonderful gown."

"You are very welcome." Kimberly answered truthfully. "I hope your day is truly magical." The woman offered Kimberly a smile and said something polite and sweet in return, however the unwelcome appearance of Kimberly's best friend pulled her attention and whatever genuine smile that remain on her face away. The ding of the door closing prompted Violet to speak and Kimberly's defences went into immediate overdrive.

"Hi." Violet tried quietly. "Can we talk?" Kimberly could see that her friend was uncomfortable with the way she held herself, and pulled her sleeves over her palms nervously.

"I'm not sure there is anything left to say, Violet." Kimberly's voice was defeated. She didn't want this animosity between her mother to intrude into her friendship with Violet… But Violet had gone behind her back and called the she-devil in herself and now Kimberly wasn't sure she could trust anyone. Everyone she had met thus far in Angel Grove had lied to her face, and that wasn't happening anymore.

"Please, Kim." Violet begged, taking a step towards her best friend of seven years. "You wont speak to me at the apartment, you wont let me help you in the store… This is killing me."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you invited my mother back into my life, Vi." Kimberly crossed her arms firmly over her chest. She knew she needed to cut Violet some slack, she knew that she couldn't stay mad at her forever but for now, everything was a little too raw and much to Kimberly displeasure, Carol was still in Angel Grove.

"Tell me what I can do to make this up to you, Kim. I don't want to lose you." Violet's heart was in pieces. "I know that you don't agree with me calling your mom in and maybe it wasn't my decision to make-"

"You're right." Kimberly snapped. "It wasn't."

"But if I had to make that same call again to keep you safe, to help you understand the truth then I will." Violet continued ignoring Kimberly's outburst. "Two people were searching for you. The knew you by name and I panicked. I wouldn't have known if they were good people or if they were genuinely your friends and neither would you!" Violet reasoned. "I had your best interests at heart, Kim, I promise. It may not have seemed like it but I truly did." There was nothing more for Violet to say, she had done all she could, Kimberly could accept her apology and move on or they could continue to tiptoe around each other like they weren't best friends.

Kimberly felt her defences crumple like a sandcastle taken by the tide and she held out her arms to engulf the best friend she was never really mad at anyway. Kimberly just needed to be angry and Violet had caught the brunt of it.

"I love you, Vi." Kimberly whispered, holding onto Violet tightly.

"I love you too, Kim." The two friends broke apart as the bell rung, they had a new customer.

"Hey, Kim." A now all too familiar voice filled the store and Kimberly fought the urge to roll her eyes although there was nothing she could do to control the increased beating of her heart.

Violet shook her head. Whatever this boy had to say, whatever lies would come out of his mouth next were irrelevant to Kimberly. She didn't want to listen to anything that Tommy Oliver-Ex-Boyfriend-That-Knew-All-Along-And-Never-Mentioned-Anything had to say.

"Go." Violet mouthed to her best friend and Kimberly turned on her heel and headed for the back exit of the store. "I'm sorry, we're closed." Violet told Tommy as a matter of a factly. "You have to leave."

"Kimberly, it's me, Tommy. Wait up, I was hoping we could talk." Tommy Oliver brushed past the pretty girl at reception, he had been contemplating showing up at the boutique and telling Kimberly everything for the best part of three days only for his courage to falter, and his loyalty to his soon to be wife advising him that ex-girlfriends were probably off limits.

 _But what about ex-best friends?_

"You can't go back there!" Violet called grabbing onto Tommy's well defined arm. "She doesn't want to see you." Tommy shook her off easily, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful brunette taking off through the back door. "Hey!" Violet shouted in vain hoping that her best friend was strong enough to deal with this as gracefully as she had been doing already.

Immense pressure weighted on Tommy's instinct to tell Kimberly Ann Hart everything he knew. If he told her, she could reject all ideas of her old life, including him. If he told her, Katherine could in turn reject him and call off the wedding and he'd lose both of them… But if Tommy didn't tell Kimberly, if she never knew the truth then she would never know the purest of friendships that she had when she was seventeen nor the adventures that they shared.

Kimberly didn't turn back as she jogged the streets of Angel Grove, in high heels. She cursed herself for not wearing flats today and the handsome not so much of a stranger-stranger calling her name from behind her. He caught her easily, clutching her hand as though she was his lifeline and she span furiously to look at him.

"Don't you touch me." Kimberly shouted and Tommy's hand fell from her own as though her skin burnt a hole through his. "How long have you known?" Kimberly demanded fighting the urge to smack the boy in front of her for looking too much like deer in headlights. "After everything I said to you the other night about trusting people and loyalty!'

 _Oh fuck. She knew._

"Kimberly-"

"No!" Kimberly screamed at him, emotion filling her eyes and adrenalin pumping her heart. "You are just as bad as my mother and your _fiancé_."

"I never meant to-"

"Hurt me?" Kimberly finished. "Well you did. You and every other liar in my life." Tommy could feel the Kimberly shaped cracks in his heart shatter for the second time in this lifetime. Tommy had two options and he hated both of them. Let her go or let _her_ go.

He loved both. He was sure of it and he knew he had to make a decision, ultimately he would probably lose one… And he wasn't sure he he was ready for that.

"We were together." Tommy whispered so quietly, Kimberly was unsure if he had said anything at all.

 _No going back now._

"I know." Kimberly answered deadpan and the devastated breath was smacked out of Tommy Olivers lungs.

 _She knew?_

Tommy's eyes were wide and trusting, like an old fuse had been lit and it in turn brought an old flame back to life.

"How-" Tommy began but couldn't find the words. Kimberly shook her head at him.

"I don't know who you are. I know your name and I know that we dated but that's all." Kimberly watched as the flame flickered as though someone was trying their hardest to blow it out.

"So you don't remember?" Kimberly shook her head again and as quickly as the flame roared in Tommy Oliver's eyes, it was gone.

 _He must have really loved me._

"I loved you." Tommy's words echoed Kimberly's thoughts and the anger she felt bubbling up inside her chest dissolved into pity. She was sad that she couldn't remember his love, it must have been beautiful.

"I loved you too." Kimberly told him quietly. She wanted to reach out, to touch his shoulder, to offer him some comfort but she couldn't. This man was essentially a stranger and he had a financee.

And even if she wanted to… _I might not let him go._

"My mother told me that I wanted to quit gymnastic training." Kimberly offered Tommy an explanation. "I was miserable and I wanted to come home to the boy I loved."

"What about the boy you met?" Tommy asked in such furious disbelief that Kimberly was actually taken-aback.

 _What boy? No one ever mentioned someone else._

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kimberly told him truthfully. "I was miserable training for the Olympics and I wanted to come home… Then I had my accident." Kimberly trailed off, her hand finding the scar on her cranium easily and the familiar bumps of the mark gave her some weird sort of comfort.

"Then why did you write me this letter?" Tommy asked fishing out a well-worn, well-read piece of paper and placing it gently into Kimberly's hands.

Kimberly Ann Hart glanced over the words.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _Everything is going great here in Florida! Coach Schmidt has me ready as I'll ever be for the competition…_

 _Tommy this is the hardest letter I have ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in some ways you're like a brother… But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time._

 _Tommy I've met someone else._

 _Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you but I feel like I've found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind and caring… You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if he weren't for hurting you but I have to follow my heart._

 _I will always care about you, Tommy._

 _Please forgive me,_

 _Kimberly._

"When did you receive this?" Kimberly asked Tommy quietly, handing the letter back to him, watching as he delicately folded it up and placed it into his wallet as though that's where it belonged.

"A few months after you left."

"Tommy, this isn't me." Kimberly admitted, confusion swilling around her mind like a bad hangover she just couldn't shake.

"I know, but it _was_ you, and I guess that's why I never told you the other night that we knew each other. I wanted to have a second chance at being your friend." Tommy sighed, his eyes averted to the the floor so he didn't have to face his brunette beauty. His Pink Ranger. His Pterodactyl. His crane.

Before Kimberly even knew what she was doing, before she could stop herself, Kimberly's small delicate fingers brushed Tommy's cheek. There were no sparks, no lightening bolts, nothing the fairytales and rom-coms tell you there will be… There was just familiarity. Like her touch was made only for him.

Tommy leant into her touch and the flame reignited again.

"That's really sweet, Tommy it is… But that's not what I meant." Kimberly told him, pulling her hand away, brushing it over his shoulder before it fell back down to her side, empty and cold.

Tommy Oliver wasn't prepared for what was said next, nor was he sure where this left him and his feelings for the woman in front of him whom he shared irreplaceable history, nor the woman at home whom he promised a life with. But he would forever replay those words in his mind for the rest of time.

 _"_ _I didn't write that letter."_

 _._

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews telling me to get my butt into gear. Unfortunately I lost someone very close to me over Christmas and I have found it hard to find the motivation to write again however, I quite like this chapter. I feel as though we're getting somewhere now.**

 **So Katherine is maybe sort of in on it… Maybe sort of not. What do you guys think? Innocent teenage mistake or genuine bitch like Carol?**

 **And we've finally addressed the letter and Kimberly didn't write it. How do you guys think this will play out with Tommy and his feelings? Surely that's gonna mess with his head a little right?**

 **Anyways, thank you again! I appreciate every single one of you. Let me know your thoughts and hopes for future chapters.**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **Abs. x**


	11. Reality

**Apologies again for the wait. I seem to be saying that a lot recently but I promise not to give up on this story so please don't give up on me! I will finish this story, I promise.**

 **Warnings: Language.**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Reality**

"Kat, what the hell just happened?" Adam Park valued the simplistic things in life. He liked that summer was hot and winter was cold. He liked that the sun rose in the east and set in the west. He liked his coffee black and his beer cold. Adam Park liked simple, and the situation he had accidentally stumbled into looked anything but that,

Katherine looked flabbergasted. A deer caught in headlights, Embarrassed and frustrated tears gathered in her eyes as she struggled to come up with the words to explain. Adam waited, a thousand questions raced through his mind.

"Adam, that wasn't what it looked like." It was a feeble attempt, Kat knew but that was the best she could come up with. There was no other way to say it without it turning on her. She just hoped she didn't look as guilty to Adam as she felt at that moment.

"It looked like you were talking to Kimberly's mom." Adam crossed his arms over his chest, his tone confused but his body language defensive. Surely he hadn't just heard what he through he heard? He knew he had to give Kat the benefit of the doubt, he owed her that because he was her friend…. But hadn't she tried to hurt Kimberly before?

 _No. That was different. Katherine was different._

His friend, Kat wasn't like that.

"And it sounded like you two we're old time friends?" He continued.

"Adam-" Katherine tried but her own voice betrayed her and Adam rightfully assumed the worst.

"What deal?" Adam snapped, heat rising to his face. After a lifetime of knowing someone… Adam Park liked simple and this situation was looking more complicated by the second. "What deal, Kat?"

"I can't… I don't know where to even begin."

 _She wouldn't hurt Tommy. She loved him. There is no way Kat could be involved in this… Right?_

"How about from the beginning."

 _And if she was…_

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried…"

"Kat." Adam warned.

"A few years ago, Carol approached me after school." Katherine sighed. "She told me that Kimberly wouldn't be coming back to Angel Grove."

"You knew about the accident?" Adam asked horrified.

"No!" Kat shouted desperately feeling herself digging a bigger hole for herself than she already had done. "No, I'm just as surprised as everyone."

"So why would Carol feel the need to tell you that then Katherine?" Adam didn't mean for his words to sound as venomous as they did, but Kimberly and Tommy were his friends. His _best friends_ and he had cared for them longer than he had cared for Kat. "What deal?" He tried again.

"Carol told me because she knew how I felt about Tommy." Kats lip quivered with emotion. How was she going to get herself out of this mess? Even if Adam miraculously believed her, she would eventually have to tell Tommy now that Carol was back in town. Carol would ensure that Katherine kept her end of the deal or she would ruin the life that she had built for herself and the life she had built with Tommy. "She said she would make sure that Kimberly wouldn't return to Angel Grove."

"And in return?" Adam's heart felt heavy for Kimberly, the original pink ranger. How clouded her life must be, how distant she must feel from almost everything… He couldn't even begin to imagine.

"In return, I had to make sure that Tommy wouldn't go looking for her." Katherine's words came out so ashamed and so quiet that Adam wasn't sure she had said anything at all.

 _I had to make sure that Tommy wouldn't go looking for her._

 _I had to…_

 _Tommy…_

 _Her…_

"Adam?" Katherine tried reaching out for him, but Adam recoiled in what she could only describe as pure disappointment. "Please say something…"

Kat watched as Adam battled with himself, he opened his mouth to talk a few times and closed it just as quickly. He couldn't find the words and even if he could, he was certain that Kat would not want to hear them.

Adam took out his cell and dialled the familiar number. He watched as fear gathered in the blonde beauty's eyes in front of him.

"Rocky, its Adam." Adams voice simple, and monotone. "Get everyone together tonight, we need to talk." Katherine shook her head, silently begging him not to say anything, not to tell everyone her secret.

 _This could ruin everything._

"You have until tonight to tell Tommy the truth and if you can't then I will." Adam told Katherine as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. It was a matter of a fact, set in stone. Katherine would tell Tommy, he would make sure of it. Adam Park liked simple and this was the simplest solution. Katherine would tell Tommy the truth and everything else would eventually have to fall into place.

"Adam it's not that simple, we're getting married." Kat pleaded. How had everything gone from so perfect to such a perfect mess.

"And now Kimberly is home." Adam snapped. "She may not remember, Kat but we _all_ do."

 _If Katherine really had anything to do with Kimberly leaving Ange Grove…_

 _Tommy would never forgive her._

* * *

The Cafe was cute, rustic and warm. The smell of freshly ground coffee and frothy milk floated through the air with subtle hints of vanilla and cinnamon. The atmosphere was calm and friendly, but the tension between the two young adults sat at a small table by the window was anything but.

Kimberly smiled at the waitress who placed the Vanilla Latte and black coffee gently onto the table. The young girl smiled at Tommy and greeted him with some enthusiasm and Kimberly tried to hide her adoration when she called him _Dr. Oliver_. They spoke briefly about some science assignment and Kimberly noted how great Tommy was with the girl.

 _He'd make a great father._

Kimberly shook away the thought before the girl wished them a good day and left to serve the next customer.

"You're a teacher?" Kimberly asked, a smile played on her lips. Tommy nodded simply in return and sipped his hot coffee. "Tommy?" Kimberly tried again after a few minutes of silence and Vanilla Latte. "Are you okay?"

Tommy dragged his firm hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. A few weeks ago his life had been set. A great teaching job at the local high school, a great fiancee and a great future to look forward to but now, everything that seemed important before like getting married, didn't seem too important anymore.

"You didn't write this letter." It was more of a statement than fact, like Tommy Oliver was trying to convince himself after almost a decade of believing that the petite brunette had broken his heart and now here she was sat in front of him telling him that it wasn't true.

"No, I didn't."

"If you didn't write it, then why does it say that it's from you?" Tommy asked and flinched slightly as his words sounded more like an accusation rather than a question. "And why do I have it in the first place." He tried again, softer and more sincere.

"I can hazard a guess but I'm not sure I even want to believe that alternative." Kimberly raised her eyebrows at him. She didn't owe him anything, hell she didn't even have to explain herself but she wanted to. She knew nothing about this stranger and yet she knew everything at the same time.

Birds danced around the sky and Kimberly noted a shadow of something play on Tommy Olivers features. A flash of falcon blinded her vision before the smell of vanilla latte brought her back to reality.

She cleared her throat and Tommy's brown eyes found hers again.

"Look, I know people say 'I know how you feel' when really it's all bull, but I really do know how you feel." Kimberly shrugged. "Being lied to sucks."

Tommy shook his head in disbelief, a mixture of helplessness and rage flickered across his face.

"Who wrote this?" Tommy snapped, slamming the letter so hard onto the table, Kimberly Ann Hart jumped in response. Tommy reached out his hand instantly to calm her, his rage replaced with regret and unsaid apologies. "I need you to tell me." He whispered and Kimberly's heart almost broke for him.

"I would say that I don't want to make assumptions…" Kimberly began. "But judging by the handwriting and by the continuous spout of lies that come out of her mouth, my best and only guess would be my mother."

"Carol." Tommy scoffed. _He should have known._ "That doesn't make sense, why would she send me this letter if you couldn't remember me anyway?" Kimberly watched as Tommy dragged his firm hands through his hair again. Calluses dotted around his palms and Kimberly fought the want to trace them with her own fingertips. She wondered for a second why a teacher like Dr. Oliver had hard working, strong hands like these… She wondered for a second what it would be like to hold his in her own, to feel that safety… To feel the purest of love they must have felt when they were seventeen.

 _But only for a second._

Tommy let out a small cough, bringing Kimberly back from whatever thought she had lost herself in. He offered her a smile but she frowned in return.

 _What the hell kind of thoughts were those? You barely know this man…_ And yet the calluses on his hands seemed so familiar.

"I can't answer that for you, I'm sorry." Kimberly shook her head. "You know as much as I do, unfortunately. Carol thinks that she's helping but in reality, she tends to make it a lot worse." Kimberly reached for the worn piece of paper just as Tommy did and their fingers brushed together like paint on an empty canvas. The two young adults froze, their gazes locked and their hearts racing.

"This complicates things." Tommy half whispered allowing his touch to linger a second longer than it should have. "I mean, do you remember anything? Your friends? Your school?" He suggested trying to inspire some kind of memory in the beautiful woman in front of him. "Anything at all?"

"No." Kimberly shook her head and instantly regretted her bluntness. "Please don't look at me like that… I'm not sure what you want to hear, Tommy." She didn't know why she felt emotional but she felt something she hadn't before. It was foreign and familiar all at the same time.

Like a daydream she couldn't quite remember.

"My life is filled with a million what-ifs… What if I never had my accident?" She asked, throwing her hands out helplessly. "What if I never found my way back to Angel Grove? What if this letter was never sent to you?" Kimberly's voice was quiet, her gaze dropped to the neatly written letter that lay between the two of them.

"Aren't you curious?" Tommy's restless legs shook underneath the table and he too had to fight the emotion that seemed to be bubbling in his throat. "To know all the what-could-have-beens?"

"Sometimes, but this is all I've ever known." Kimberly whispered.

"Kimberly-" Tommy tried reaching out for her hand. In a moment of weakness and curiosity, she allowed him to take her petite and slender fingers in his own. Tommy almost lost himself as the instant familiarity warmed his whole being. He felt goosebumps creep up his spine and when Kimberly didn't recoil, he knew she must have felt something too…

"I can't hold on to or live through all the what-ifs because I wouldn't be living at all." She told him simply. His grip on her hand felt like life or death, and although she couldn't deny the absolute attraction, her grip felt unfaithful. Wasn't she designing his brides wedding dress?

 _But didn't he love her first?_

"This is reality, this is who we are now." Kimberly finished pulling her hand away from his gently and instantly missing his warmth and security.

"This is who we are now." Tommy mirrored. "The opposite to what we would have been."

"Tommy-"

"Kimberly, I _loved_ you." Tommy exclaimed causing Kimberly to jump again. Heat rose to her cheeks as she peered around the cafe to ensure no one else was listening. The last thing she needed was to be involved in a scandal with the boy she loved once. Anxiety rippled through her nerves and the walls suddenly seemed to be closing in on her.

 _One, two, three, four five._

"I thought that you had left me for someone else. You broke my heart. I'm _with_ the woman I'm with now because of that moment." Tommy told her picking up the letter and placing it in front of her, the words _I've met someone_ jumped from the page and shot like bullets through her protective barrier, shattering it into a million tiny pieces.

How had this gotten so heavy?

 _Because he loved you._

Why had she let her guard down?

 _Because you loved him._

 _"_ I fell in love with Kat because my heart was aching from losing you." Tommy finished reaching for Kimberly's hand again but she snatched it away from his grasp.

"You can't say this-"

"And now you're sat in front of me more beautiful than I can ever remember and you're telling me that it was all a lie." Kimberly tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but the helpless tears in Tommy Oliver's eyes were making things harder and harder. "Tell me how I'm supposed to feel about that."

The two young adults were silent for a moment, both regaining their composure, both calming their racing hearts.

"You _love_ Katherine." Kimberly said after a while. A small, sad but genuine smile graced her lips. "I can see it, I can feel that you love her." She told Tommy and his eyes dropped to the half empty cup.

Katherine.

 _His fiancee._

"What we had was beautiful, I'm sure." Kimberly's voice wobbled. "But sometimes loves aren't always made to last forever."

"And sometimes they are." Tommy replied before he had even processed what Kimberly had said in the first place. "I do love Kat." Tommy told Kimberly, and he did. Of course he did. "But I fell in love with Kat because I thought that _you_ fell in love with someone else." He offered. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"You're a stranger to me." Kimberly's response was blunt and as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them.

Tommy frowned, there was no escaping the hurt and disappointed look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, that sounded a lot harsher than I meant it to." Kimberly tried, reaching out for him again only for Tommy to recoil from her touch just as she did before. "All I mean is, you have all these memories about me and that's great, I'd love to hear them… But you are to me, essentially a total stranger."

"Right."

"I didn't mean to upset you." Kimberly apologised.

 _Fuck. She had messed up._

"Forget it." Tommy retorted, drinking down the remains of his coffee in one bitter mouthful. Kimberly watched him as he looked everywhere but her direction.

She had hurt him. Unintentionally yes, but the defeated slump in his shoulders broke her heart a little.

A shrill tone filled the dead silence around them and as Tommy pulled his cell from his pocket, he flipped it so Kimberly could see the caller ID 'Kat' written across the screen.

"There chimes reality." Tommy scoffed and Kimberly felt something drop to the floor. She wasn't sure if it was her stomach or her heart, either way she had preferred it when they were holding hands rather than fighting.

"Hey. Yeah I'm just grabbing a coffee. Are you okay?" Tommy stood from the table he shared with his first love and gathered his things. His voice was as emotionless as his demeanour. "I'll come home now… Yeah, you too." Tommy flipped his cell shut and picked up the worn letter from the table.

"Tommy…" Kimberly tried as he walked away from her without a second glance. It was only as crystal like tears gathered on her dark lashes and the table beneath her became blurred that a single piece of paper fluttered into her vision.

"You know for the record, you and I will never be strangers." Tommy's voice had lost it's anger and something else had replaced it.

 _Truthfulness_.

"We were _real_." Tommy wiped away a stray tear that had found it's way down Kimberly cheek. She gazed up at him with her innocent eyes and leant into his touch. "And if you don't believe me, why don't you ask that falcon of yours?" Tommy suggested quietly. "Or maybe if you see a white tiger… Goodbye Kimberly."

Kimberly couldn't tell you if Tommy Oliver had lingered there for a moment, or how long she had been sitting there before his words had finally sunken in.

 _How did he know about her white tiger?_

* * *

Night had fallen on Angel Grove and something in the air had shifted. Four friends had gathered in the same bar they had been in just a few months ago processing the idea that their friend had returned to them and now, here they were again.

Tommy and Katherine walked into the bar hand in hand, and Adam watched the pair carefully. Katherine smiled and waved excitedly and Tommy had managed to smile at them too, clapping Rocky on his back in a friendly greeting.

Adams brow furrowed and his friends gazes flitted between the couple and him.

Hadn't Adam warned them to brace themselves? Hadn't he told them to keep an open mind?

Hadn't he told Katherine to come clean before he told them all the truth?

After the casual hellos and the how have you beens, Katherine Hillard cleared her throat. She took Tommy's hand in her own and Tommy gave her a promising squeeze before she smiled at her friends. Adam nodded to her and she nodded in return.

This was it, Tommy finally knew the truth.

"I have something to tell you all…" Kat began."I'm pregnant!"

* * *

 **Plot twist!**

 **Absolutely loved writing the cafe moment between Tommy and Kim.**

 **What are your thoughts for this chapter?**

 **I'm thinking its about time big-brother Rocky looked after his little-sister Kimberly again.**

 **Thank you for reading and being so patient.**

 **Abs. x**


	12. Fallout

**Once again, thank you for your patience, as always. To those who have doubted or worried about the direction of this story, I hope this chapter puts your mind at ease. I'm sure the pregnancy plot line has been done in a million stories a million times, but for the next couple of paragraphs, please try to keep an open mind. We are coming full circle now and it's time that we got what we came here for. Tomberly!**

 **Warnings: Profanity.**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Fallout.**

One by one Katherine watched her friends mouths fall open as Tommy stood horrified next to her, like a dear caught in headlights far too bright to even move. Kats eyes met Adams, the quietest ranger, whose own eyes were dark with disappointment and unforgotten promises. Kat watched as Aisha's mouth opened and closed like a confused goldfish. She watched as Rocky ran his hand over his stubbly chin and Billy sipped on his beer, none of them talking and none of them congratulating.

Tommy glanced at his fiancee before clearing his throat bringing everyone to attention.

"She's joking." Tommy announced and a domino effect of relieved laughter sounded around them. "We've uh… We've decided to get married." He said, with his hand over his racing heart unsure if it was because the mention of a child excited him, worried him or if because he had only ever thought about having children once, and that was a lifetime ago.

"I'm sure the rock on her finger pretty much covers that, Tommy." Rocky laughed trying to break up some of the tension that had built up after Kat's joke surprise.

"We're eloping." Katherine grinned, wiggling the fingers on her left hand for effect. "Next week!" She finished and was once again met by confused goldfish… All except one.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Katherine?" Adam challenged and all the rangers eyes landed on him. For someone that was usually so subdue, quiet and polite, there was a certain darkness in his tone that none of them could ignore.

Tommy Oliver opened his mouth to question one of his oldest friends, however Katherine was quick to respond.

"It's a great idea, Adam." She snapped, her hands finding her waist to stand like a defiant girl not getting her own way in a sweet shop. "Tommy and I just want to be happy." Adam could see the redness rise on her cheeks, as Katherine became flushed with embarrassment. He wouldn't call her out right here right now would he?

The words, _you have until tonight to tell Tommy the truth and if you can't then I will,_ rang in her ears like an air raid siren threatening of a deadly danger coming her way.

"Can't you let us be happy?" Katherine pleaded as Adam downed the last dregs of his beer and slammed the bottle hard onto the table beneath it. Tommy watched the drama unfold in front of him with both confusion and worry. He had never seen Adam like this before and judging by the look on the rest of the rangers faces, neither had they.

"Are you okay, man?" Rocky offered, grabbing hold of Adams arm as he stood from the table.

"Adam, please." Katherine pleaded walking to meet him, placing her hands on his chest, begging him not to do this.

"I warned you." Adam's response was quiet but final. He had warned the blonde beauty in front of him. She had lived with her lies for the past 7 years and now they would spill out in front of the people that loved Kimberly the most.

Adam knew that this would hurt his friends. He knew that his actions would potentially cause him to lose the people he cared about. Adam knew that this would hurt Katherine, but perhaps had she been honest from the start everything would be different. Perhaps the hurt that Katherine had caused could be rectified and things made right… Adam knew that the rangers would have found Kimberly. They would have been there for her regardless of whether she remembered them and Tommy Oliver would certainly have not have given up on her. Their lives and Kimberly's life would be been so different had Carol and Kat had some more respect for them all.

They had all lost Kimberly once, twice even and Adam would make sure they did not lose her again.

"If you do this, you ruin everything." Katherine tried again, shaking her head before Tommy stood between them.

"What's going on?" He asked Adam defensively, standing between his friend and his fiancee.

"Last chance Katherine." Adam warned, ignoring Rocky's and Billy's attempts to try and calm him down. "Tell him." Adam demanded, shrugging off Tommy's hand from his shoulder and Billy's from his back.

"Adam please-"

"Tell him what I overheard this morning." Adam snapped. He felt guilty for the harshness of his tone but his friends needed to know the truth… Tommy needed to know the truth.

"You need to calm down, now." Tommy warned pulling Katherine away from Adam. Rocky and the rest of the rangers stood from their seats and Aisha placed herself in-between the madness knowing that no matter how tense this got, her boys wouldn't hurt her.

"Tell him the fucking truth Katherine!"

"Who do you think you are shouting and swearing at my fiancee, Adam?" Tommy snapped, shrugging off Rocky's grasp around his shoulders. Perhaps he was overreacting but with what happened in the cafe this morning with Kimberly and Katherine wanting to bring the wedding forward, this was the release of built up anger and disappointment that he needed. Even if it was aimed at the wrong person. "What the fuck gives you that right, don't disrespect her like that in front of me man, what the fuck is your problem?"

"What did you just say?" The sound of Aisha's emotional voice filled the air and caught everyone's attention. Katherine stood with her head in her hands as Aisha approached her cautiously. The white, red, blue and black ranger fell silent as they watched their yellow rangers eyes fill with tears. "Please tell me I've just heard you wrong." Aisha shook her head in defiance, there's no way this could be true. There's no way Kat would let them down like that… Because if she had, they had all failed Kimberly.

"I'm sorry." Kat's voice was quiet, her cheeks red from emotion. Seven years she had carried this burden and now; "I'm so sorry, Tommy. I only did it because I just love you so much." this moment would define the rest of her life.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked, his heart beginning to race. Something was wrong, something big. Things started to fall into place… Adam would never have spoken to Kat like that unless he had cause and Kat would never have sacrificed her dream white wedding for a quick eloping if this wasn't live or death.

"She knew." Aisha sounded breathless, clutching onto Jason's shoulder for some kind of support. Katherine felt guilt rise up her spine as she watched the pieces fall together in Aisha's mind. Years of heartache shone in her eyes and as Kat reached out for her friend, Aisha backed away as though she was Ivan Ooze herself.

"She knew back in High School that Kimberly was never coming home." Adam continued.

"What are you saying?" The betrayal in Tommy Olivers voice was evident as the name of his first love hit him like a wrecking ball aimed only to destroy what was left of him.

Surely Kat had nothing to do with Kimberly not coming home?

Surely his fiancee had nothing to do with the fact that for seven years, Kimberly never contacted them once and they in return couldn't contact her?

Surely her love for him was not that selfish? Katherine knew for the entirety of their relationship how much losing Kimberly had effected Tommy. Had she then taken advantage of this so he would fall in love with her? The replacement pink ranger…

"Her and Carol had struck a deal so she could keep you all to herself and we wouldn't go looking for Kim." Adam's voice was tired, the pressure of todays reveals and secrets had taken its toll on him. Adam was loyal and loved his friends, including Katherine but he knew that he couldn't look at the blonde beauty in the same way knowing she was part of the reason they had all lost Kimberly.

"Tommy-" Katherine tried reaching out for her love, but Tommy became guarded pulling his hands away from her and running them through his hair. His go to when emotions ran high and the sense of feeling lost surrounded him.

"I don't want excuses, tell me the truth." To Kat's surprise, Tommy did not sound angry. His voice was hungry for information and Kat wasn't sure which was worse. He would forgive her because that's the man that Tommy Oliver is but the hunger and the need to understand why exactly it was that Kimberly never came home to them, to him, suppressed any other emotion.

"The whole truth, Katherine." Adam prompted.

"Can we do this at home, not in front of everyone?" Katherine asked quietly, noticing a room full of eyes staring at the young adults whom seemed all too worked up to be in the quite neighbourhood bar.

"I think I need to hear this too." Aisha voiced leaning into Adam's side for support.

"I think we all need to hear this." Billy, who had been relatively quite for the duration of the reveal felt his heart break for his friends. Not only for Kimberly and Tommy but for Katherine as well. The rangers nodded in agreement, Billy always being the voice of logic and reason.

The room was quite for a moment before Katherine nodded and took a seat, fearing her legs would not withstand the disappointment she was about to cause her friends. The four other young adults too their own seats, none of them speaking and all holding their breath.

"Before I tell you everything, please know that I love each and every one of you more than you will ever know." Katherine began, emotion sounding in her throat. "I realise now that the deal I made when I was sixteen was most definitely the wrong one and I have effected so many lives by keeping this to myself and for that I am truly sorry."

* * *

The drive home was silent and the air was cold around them.

Katherine Hillard had tried to talk to her fiancee, she had tried to reason with him, she had tried to apologise… However she was only met with more silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Katherine tried.

 _Silence._

"Was it so disgusting?" She started, glancing over at Tommy whose eyes never left the road but showed no recognition of anything around him. "The idea of having children?"

Tommy thought carefully about Katherine's words and the idea of having a baby… And perhaps had the circumstances been different the idea would have warmed him. He was a teacher after all and he would have loved to have began a family in the future.

"No." He answered her simply. His voice was quiet but the tired emotion that hung on it made Katherine's heart ache.

"I'm sorry, Tommy."

"I know." Katherine wanted to reach out, to grab his hands, to shout in his face, to gain some kind of reaction.

 _Any kind of reaction._

"Do you still love me?" Katherine asked nervously and Tommy let out a defeated sigh.

"Of course, it's been seven years Kat."

"But?" Katherine probed feeling as though this was the beginning of the end. The fallout of what she had agreed to when she was a teen.

"But you knew how I felt for Kimberly before we ever got together." Tommy admitted, stealing a glance at Kat and surprising himself as he felt like perhaps this was what was meant to happen all along. "And in your own selfishness, you lied to me."

"I did it because I love you." Katherine's voice was desperate and as she reached for Tommy's hand, she tried her best not to wince as he recoiled away from her touch. "And I knew that if there was a possibility that she would come home, you and I would never have worked." Katherine finished, finally saying the words she had always wanted to say.

"I loved her Kat."

"And now?"

"And now I've found out that you've lied to me for the entirety of our relationship." Tommy snapped, not wanting to admit to Katherine or himself that he still felt something for his very first love.

What would happen if the answer to that question was yes?

Tommy knew that he loved Katherine, he had for seven years. Getting married and starting a family was the obvious next step for them.

But was he _in love_ with Katherine Hillard?

If you had asked him three months ago when Kimberly Hart was a distant and painful memory, he would have said yes…

But now… He wasn't so sure.

"You still love her." It wasn't a question and Katherine wasn't angry, she knew that she had made her bed by lying to her love and her friends… And now karma had finally caught up with her.

But she couldn't stop the iciness that shot through her veins as a quiet _yes_ echoed through the night.

* * *

It had been two days since Katherine's big reveal and Rocky DeSantos had been trying to process the information ever since. He couldn't help but feel guilty for not trying harder for Kimberly. They had all believed she had broken Tommy's heart and all of them failed to remember just how much she had loved him and just how much they loved her.

Kimberly Ann Hart was like a sister to Rocky and the fact that he hadn't tried harder feel heavy on his shoulders and sat like poison on his conscience.

He had avoided the Boutique ever since Kimberly had returned to Angel Grove because he didn't want to bombard her with memories that she would never remember. He also hadn't wanted to face the Pink Ranger nor tell her how much he regretted letting her down…

Yet here he was, staring at white dresses through a window wondering how the hell he was going to explain to his sister just how sorry he was.

"Good Morning, can I help you?" A sweet voice sounded behind him.

 _Holy shit, she was beautiful._

Rocky shook himself out of his daze and cleared his throat before responding.

"Good Morning, I'm sorry. My name is Rocky," If Rocky could kick himself for the way his words fell out of his mouth like vomit in front of a woman like this, he would. "I'm looking for Kimberly Hart?"

Immediately Rocky could sense a wall of defence around the the young woman and he couldn't help but smile. If this is who had been looking after Kim all these years, she had certainly been in safe hands.

"What do you want with Kimberly?" Violet snapped, trying not to be too intimidated by the enormous man in front of her. Hadn't Kimberly been through enough in the past couple of weeks?

She hadn't slept properly for days after her run in with her former love, the one she could not remember, and the last thing Violet Davies wanted was for another alpha male to charge at her like a hungry rhino.

"I'm her frie… I was one of her friends while she lived here in Angel Grove." Rocky began, whipping his sweaty palms onto his jeans.

"Look, Rocco-"

"It's Rocky."

"I don't know why you've suddenly turned up on Kimberly's doorstep but the last time a guy turned up here claiming to know her, he turned her world upside down." Violet started feeling as though she had to protect Kimberly from those whom lie and those whom claim to know her.

"I understand," Rocky's voice was quiet and Violet regretted the hostility she had shown him. She placed her work back onto the ground gently and offered Rocky her hand.

"I'm Violet." Rocky took her hand in his, they were soft and understanding and he felt Violets previous protective wall thaw under his touch. "I went to fashion school with Kimberly and now I help her with the Boutique."

"Violet, its lovely to meet you." Rocky smiled at the young woman in front of him noting the kindness in her eyes as she mentioned their mutual friend.

"Likewise, and I'm sorry if I seemed out of place earlier, its just that Kimberly has been through what seems like hell and back." Violet began, rummaging through her pocket to find her store keys. "And I would hate it if she took two steps back now she's so far forward with coming to terms with who she is and who she was."

"She's lucky to have a friend like you." Rocky told her honestly, collecting Violets bag from the floor as she pushed open the front door of Fairytale & Dreams Boutique.

"Thank you," Violet smiled "Please come in, Kimberly should be here soon."

"Oh I don't want to stay…" Rocky began feeling instant nerves trying to comprehend the fact that Kimberly, the young and beautiful woman who he loved like a sister. "I just wanted to let her know how much she was missed." Rocky cleared the emotion from his throat and shook away the shivers away from his spine. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I never fought harder to find out the truth…" Violet watched as a loving glaze washed over the young mans eyes and she couldn't help but admire the way he spoke of Kimberly Ann Hart. "I just wanted to tell her that she is loved, in her previous life with us and in this one too." Rocky continued shifting nervously on the sidewalk. "Could you tell her that for me?"

Violet smiled at him, reaching for Rocky's hand to give him a comforting squeeze.

"You can tell her yourself." Violet whispered feeling her own emotions bubble in her throat.

For a moment, Rocky DeSantos' world stood still and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. He turned in time to see Kimberly stood behind him on the sidewalk. She was as beautiful, as petite, and as 'Kimberly' as she had ever been and suddenly Rocky felt as though his sister had finally come home.

"Kimberly." Rocky smiled nervously.

"Rocky?"

* * *

 **Thank you again for your patience. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts, and please know that as I have finished school the next update will not be far behind.**

 **So the truth is finally out, Tommy has finally admitted his feelings and Kimberly… Has remembered Rocky?!**

 **See you soon!**

 **Abs xx**


	13. Kaledioscope

**Me again! Rocky and Kimberly. Tommy and Kat. The next chapter will be worth it, I promise!**

 **Warnings: Profanity.**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Kaleidoscope**

Shattered glimpses and distorted memories flashed through Kimberly's mind, like she was seeing multiple versions of herself in a broken mirror and none of them looked familiar. There was a impenetrable fog covering her sight and every time there was a flash of something or the outline of a silhouette, it would disappear as quickly as it came. This place, wherever she was in her head was unknown to her, yet everything that seemed dark or forgotten before seemed to brighten as the sunlight broke through the fog in distorted kaleidoscope colours.

Rocky had caught her easily as Kimberly had faltered on the sidewalk and as he carried her into the store, he noted that time had been kind to his friend. There was a certain shadow cast over her that Rocky did not recognise, yet this was undoubtably Kimberly Ann Hart in all her petite glory. Rocky set Kim down asking Violet for some water. Violet Davies admired the mans strength and gentleness. She admired the fact that it was clear Rocky loved Kimberly just as much as she did and she knew, no matter how the conversation was going to go today, he would respect Kimberly in the same way she did.

Yet Kimberly felt different…

Violet handed her a glass of ice water and she and Rocky watched as Kimberly caught her breath and gathered herself on the pristine white couches. Violet hesitantly glanced at Rocky whom looked just as worried. This wasn't the first time Kimberly's body had rejected some kind of progression, however this was the most significant memory Violet had ever witnessed. In the seven years the girls had been friends, Violet could count on one hand the amount of things Kimberly had remembered from her pervious life.

Coloured spots clouded Kimberly's vision as the filter that once existed to separated her two worlds seemed to crumble under the weight of a mighty ape. Kimberly Ann Hart studied the muscular brunet in front of her. She studied his features, his tendencies and the way he looked at her with nervous anticipation. She studied how he had one hand in his jean pocket, how his jaw clenched as he peered at her and how he stole little glances at her best friend when he thought she wasn't looking.

Violet and Rocky stood silently as Kimberly fought with herself, trying to piece back together a infinite and forever changing puzzle;

"I know your face." She told him as she stood from her seat. Rocky reached out for her as she stumbled and steadied herself against him. Rocky smiled at Kimberly with the purest and proudest of emotion which even brought a tear to to Violet's eye.

Kimberly frowned as she battled with her own mind, trying to remember something…

 _Anything._

"Yes." Rocky answered simply with a sad smile. He couldn't quite believe that he was holding the girl he had always thought of as a sister in his arms right now. He couldn't quite believe they had all almost lost her. "We've been friends for years."

"I know." Kimberly told him.

"Do you remember anything else?" Violet asked, standing next to Kimberly, placing a comforting hand on the small of her back.

"I don't know," She answered honestly. "I only remembered you when I saw you, Rocky."

"What do you remember about me?" Rocky asked with a shrug, trying not to let the ridiculous smile on his face show too much…

 _She was remembering._

"I remember being friends, throughout our childhood. We were close, like siblings." Kimberly told him through squinted eyes, as though she was looking at something in the distance and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Yeah we were, you were my best friend." Rocky grinned down at the two girls sat in front of him. "Do you have any memories of us at all?"

"I'm not sure. I can see flashes but nothing concrete." Violet nodded, giving Kimberly's hand a squeeze.

"Maybe if you met some of your other friends, you might remember more?" Rocky suggested, not seeing the look of hesitant fear on his best friend's face.

"If that were the case, wouldn't she have remembered Tommy?" Violet offered and Rocky's smile fell into a frown that matched the one of Violets. "Kimberly only remembered his name, she didn't know his face until he revealed it himself."

There was a moment of silence and Kimberly moved herself so she could lean on the arm of the couch for support.

"You met Katherine first though, right?"

"Yeah, she wanted to look for wedding dresses and I told her to get out." Kimberly replied slowly.

"Maybe if you'd have met Tommy first, you would have recognised him." Rocky shrugged and Violet nodded along with him. It made sense, perhaps Kimberly's mind had compensated the fact that Katherine was getting married to the boy that loved her once upon a time.

"I don't understand." Kimberly shook her head trying to force the black spots from her vision.

 _One, two, three, four… Five._

"I'm obviously not an expert, but you saw his fiancee first, then you didn't remember him. Maybe you didn't remember because you subconsciously knew he was getting married."

"Like a defence mechanism?" Violet offered.

"Exactly." Rocky agreed with a snap of his fingers. The two shared a smile before Rocky turned his attention back to Kimberly. "There was a group of us, maybe if you heard their names it could jog something?"

"It's worth a shot." Violet shrugged and Kimberly nodded weakly in return.

"Well, there's Billy, Adam, Aisha, Trinny, Zack…" Rocky trailed off as Kimberly's usually pink rose cheeks turned a shade of white and green. "Are you okay?"

"I'm trying-" Kimberly began bringing her fingers to her temples, the pain of not knowing and not being able to recall, clear on her face. "I can't quite get there-" She continued before the lights flickered out and everything went black… Save for the glowing cat's eyes that seemed to be calling her home.

* * *

Eggshells. That was the only way to describe the past few days at the Hillard-Oliver household and the two young adults were getting tied of it.

It was no surprise to Tommy to walk in after working out at the gym for the hundredth time that week to see Katherine stood over piles of clothes and personal items. He knew it had been tough for her, but he could not bring himself to forgive her for the lies and depict that she and Kimberly's mother had cased… Still nonetheless, she was his fiancee and despite everything, he still loved her.

"You don't have to leave, Kat." Tommy watched as Katherine packed her things into multiple laid out suitcases on top of the bed they happily shared not three months ago.

"Yes I do." Kat answered truthfully, folding and placing pieces of her life with Tommy, their life together away in the cases in front of her like a jigsaw puzzle that could never be finished.

"Kat, you don't have to leave." Tommy tried again, exhausted with the whole situation. He felt enormous guilt that he still had feelings for Kimberly and he felt even worse having admitted that to Katherine… Perhaps she had not deserved that kind of honesty. Perhaps he should have been more thoughtful…

 _And perhaps she should have been more truthful._

"Should I stay here then?" Kat questioned. "Shall I put my things back where they belong?" Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. She knew that Tommy was trying to be a gentleman, he was trying to defuse this time bomb, but the countdown and reached zero and the bomb sounded a lot like he still loved Kimberly. "Shall I pretend that you sleeping on the sofa doesn't matter?"

"Kat-"

"Shall we pretend that this is still the life we always wanted?" Katherine continued. "That we still wholeheartedly love each other? Because I know my answer to that." Tommy clenched his jaw in frustration, he hadn't done anything wrong. He had just been truthful. "And your answer to that is the reason I'm leaving."

"You can stay here, Katherine." Compromise seemed to be the only option with Tommy, maybe it was better that one of them was leaving but it didn't necessarily mean he wanted her to go. Maybe he should get out of town for a while and clear his head… He had been in Angel Grove for the best part of 10 years… Maybe it was time for a change… "I'm not asking you to leave." Tommy sighed, dragging this hand through his hair exhaustedly.

"And are you going to stay here with me?" Kat asked, she knew in her heart of hearts that Tommy would be selfless in this situation, he wouldn't want to hurt her feelings and unfortunately she knew he wouldn't want to stay. Not now.

"I can crash at Rocky's for a while."

"And then what? We get married and live happily ever after?" Katherine snapped throwing all sorts of personal things into her suitcase, feeling the tension rise in the room. "Because that was the idea when you asked me, wasn't it? We're supposed to be starting our lives together, Tommy! You promised me forever!" Kat half shouted, half screamed at him.

"I'm not the one who fucked up here, Kat." Tommy snapped back at her hitting the door frame in frustration. "You're the one that's been lying to everyone for seven goddamn years."

"You're the one that's been lying to yourself for seven years." Kats voice remained calm this time but the instant menacing look of betrayal that flashed across Tommy Olivers eyes caused her to falter.

"You've known since day one how I felt about Kimberly." Tommy responded and Katherine noted the monotone in his voice. He was losing his temper and she knew it. "I've never lied to anyone, I've always know."

"Then why ask me to marry you in the first place?" Kat snapped, pulling the pink diamond from her finger forcefully and trusting it towards Tommy.

"Because I loved you too." It was true, he had loved Katherine Hillard. He still loved Katherine Hillard, but how was he supposed to feel now he knew what she had done to him? How she had sabotaged his potential relationship with Kimberly?

If they had known about the accident, they would have gone to her… They would have helped her, shown her that she wasn't alone, shown her that they cared for and loved her… But they hadn't known and Katherine and Carol had made sure of that.

"I'm not sure what reaction you want from me, Kat." Tommy admitted with a sigh. "Yes I loved Kimberly, I thought she broke my heart and I moved on. I had planned on forever with you but lies were told and things changed."

"And now you can't possibly spend forever with me?" Kat asked throwing her hands out in frustration.

"Our entire relationship was built on a lie Kat." Tommy pointed out as a matter of a fact… And it was. Maybe he would have still fallen in love with Katherine regardless, or maybe he would have followed his heart back to Kimberly.

"If you loved me like you said you did, then you could forgive me." Katherine tried, she knew it was a low blow but this was her life. She was getting married for goodness sake. Everything was planned out, the wedding, their future, their adventures… And now she was losing it all.

"I'm not sure it's that simple and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

"It is that simple, Tommy." Katherine snapped, zipping the suitcase shut and dragging it to the floor with a loud thud. "She doesn't remember you." She offered simply, ignoring the betrayed look Tommy shot her. "No matter what happened before, no matter if you loved each other…" Katherine perched her backside on the top of her suitcase and folded her arms across her chest in defiance. "She. Does. Not. Remember."

Time seemed to stop in that moment, the betrayal in Tommy's face told her everything she needed to know…

 _She had lost him._

"Except she does and you know it." Tommy snapped back, moving towards her and towering over her slender frame. "Maybe she doesn't realise it, but she talks about her falcon all the damn time, don't try and put bullshit doubts into my head, Kat." Tommy peered down at her with disappointment. "I thought you were better than that."

Kat felt frustrated tears prick her eyes, she knew it was uncalled for and Tommy didn't deserve it but she was sinking fast and there was no lifeboat to pull her to safety.

"Let me love you, let's be together like we planned." Katherine tried, reaching out for Tommy's hand but the damage had been done.

"Katherine, I'm sorry."

"Let's just get out of here, out of this small town and start our lives together away from all the drama." Katherine stood from the suitcase and placed her slender fingers on Tommy's cheeks. "You love me, right?" She asked, more for herself to hear it one last time than for anything else.

"Yes, of course I love you." Tommy sighed, his fingers finding Kat's and pulling them gently from his face.

"Then whats stopping you?" Katherine half begged half shouted. "I'm sorry for lying, but that doesn't change how we feel about each other."

"It's not enough, Katherine." Tommy pulled his hands through his hair once more, he didn't want to hurt the blonde beauty in front of him, but he couldn't let himself down again. He had let his first love go once without a fight, he'd be dammed it he was doing it again. "Kimberly is here, in Angel Grove and I've loved her since we were fifteen…" Tommy continued. "And I know that you're sorry, I understand that you made a mistake… But I can't do this to you."

"Do what?" Katherine Halliards voice was barely a whisper and Tommy had never felt more guilty in his life.

 _He was doing the right thing though…_

 _Wasn't he?_

"How can I marry you without giving myself to you wholeheartedly?" Tommy asked. "How can I give you half of my heart knowing that the other half is somewhere else? How can that be enough for you?"

Tommy Oliver watched as Katherine wheeled her suitcase down the hall towards the front door. He watched as she stole one last look a the pictures that hung on the walls of their lives together and he watched as she pulled her house key from her pocket and gently placed it on the side table.

Katherine turned to him, her brilliant blue eyes filled with emotion, she knew she had made her bed… But this was her life for the past seven years and now she was letting it go. Tommy opened his mouth to protest to this brash and rushed reaction but she shook her head to silence him.

She had one last question.

"If Kimberly had actually broken your heart and then returned all these years later… Would I wholeheartedly have all of you then?"

"Kat…"

"It's okay, how can I compete? Kimberly Anne Hart, the original Pink Ranger." Katherine scoffed at herself, defeat finally sinking in. "I should have known." Was the last thing that Tommy Oliver heard as she took off down the drive way.

"Katherine wait!" He shouted in vain running after her. "Don't leave like this-" He begged, not wanting Katherine to go with things left unsaid and uncertain, he wanted her to understand, however she was already gone.

This was it.

"Fuck!" Tommy shouted to the heavens as he watched her car disappear into the distance.

It had all happened so fast…

 _What if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life?_

Tommy wasn't sure how long he was stood on the sidewalk before the shrill tone of his cell pulled him back to reality. "Rocky this is not a good time." Tommy snapped. "What do you mean she's in a coma?"

Fear. That was the only way to describe it.

"I'm on my way." Tommy promised with only one thought on his mind.

 _Please don't leave me again._

* * *

Thank you as always for all of your support!

I think it's time for a Ranger reunion.

See you guys soon.

Abs. xx


	14. You

**Please accept my apologies for the lateness of this update, my own life seems to be one big ball go chaos and now I've finally had time to breath... If this chapter isn't up to standard, please do give me the benefit of the doubt... I think it'll be worth it.**

 **Warnings: Profanity.**

 **Falcon Dreams**

 **Chapter 14**

 **You**

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

The steady pace of the heart monitor sounded through room, shooting through Violet Davies mind like bullets. If it wasn't necessary to know that Kimberly was breathing, she would have smashed it to smithereens.

"You can't stay asleep forever, Hart." Violet was evidently tired. Between running the store during the day and sitting with Kimberly in the evening, the past few days had been hard. Tommy and Aisha had been a great help, all three watching over their petit crane.

"There's no telling her." Aisha's voice drifted into the pristine, overly white and quite room. Violet smiled up at her with tired eyes. The two had become unlikely friends and had been a comfort to each other during this tense time. Aisha brushed a strand of stray hair from Kimberly's face and offered her sleeping friend a smile. Violet watched as the young woman replaced the wilting daisies with the beautiful lily's that one of the boys had no doubt purchased. Violet had learned more of Kimberly's former life in these past few days than she had done in the seven years she had known her.

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

"Is there any news?" Aisha asked, taking a seat on the side of the bed, holding Kimberly's hand in her own. Violet shook her head.

"The doctors keep saying the same thing." Violet began. "There is nothing wrong with her. Kimberly's brain is perfectly healthy. They say that theres no reason for her to still be in a comatose state… She's still asleep simply because she wants to be." The two girls fell silent. They didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Sure, they were beyond relieved to know that Kimberly wasn't ill but it was frustrating to know that no medicine, or doctors help was going to wake her up. She would wake up when she was good and ready… In true Kimberly fashion.

"Has Tommy stopped by today?" Aisha asked casually watching Violet smile and shake her head.

"Not yet, I guess he's volunteered for the night shift tonight." Aisha nodded, it was a Friday so it made sense. Tommy was the science professor at Angel Grove High and although the girls made sure he wasn't here at an ungodly hour watching over Kimberly, they could see that whatever had happened between him and Kat and what was happening now with Kimberly had taken it's toll.

"I'm worried about him." Aisha stated and Violet nodded in agreement. She didn't know Tommy the way that Aisha did but over the past week or so, they had become unusual friends.

"Has he told you what happened with Kat yet?" Violet asked curiously.

"Not yet…" Aisha shrugged, peering down at the pink rangers sleeping form. "It's not good though, I stopped by the house to bring Tommy some Chinese takeout and everything is gone." Violet offered a sad smile. "He's taken down every photo and every trace of her has been removed."

"I can't say I blame him." Violet had heard the ins and outs and bits and pieces here and there from all of Kimberly's old friends, in fact the only one that hadn't told her what Katherine Hillard had done was Tommy and Katherine Hillard herself.

"I've been trying to understand." Aisha admitted. "She was my friend after all… And I know she loved him." Aisha continued. She had been searching her heart and mind for some form of forgiveness for Kat. She could understand the love Kat felt for Tommy, love made the smartest of people do the stupidest of things… But she couldn't understand how she kept knowing where Kimberly was a secret this whole time… How she knew that Carol had written that letter and broken Tommy's heart… How Katherine could go on for seven years, knowing that Tommy carried that letter in his wallet and for her to say nothing…

Aisha was still searching and as faded footsteps sounded outside of Kimberly's hospital room, she continued to search.

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

"Aisha…" Violets voice was quiet and concerned, a frown settled upon her face and a sadness glazed over her eyes. Aisha knew what was coming. "What it-"

"Don't." She interrupted abruptly. She could not have this conversation right now. She wasn't sure she could have this conversation ever.

"We should talk about it." Violet felt emotion rise in her throat. Aisha stood from the bed defensively, her hand over her aching heart. They wouldn't have to make that decision…

Would they?

"She'll wake up, Violet." Aisha nodded, swallowing her own emotion as a helpless tear trickled down Violets cheek.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly, running her thumb in a soothing motion across her best friends hand.

"Because she has to." A voice sounded from the door. He was dressed in a white shirt and dark black jeans which his black leather jacket slung across his shoulders. Tiredness etched across his face but he had a smile reserved in his eyes for the girl dressed in the hideous hospital gown. Tommy Oliver pulled Aisha into his chest with one arm and held her close. He reached out his hand for Violet whom met him half way, and placed a gentle comforting kiss on the back of her hand.

"You're right." Violet concluded, wiping the stray tear from her face, smiling up at the man dressed in white and the girl dressed in yellow. The three of them remained silent for a few minutes appreciating the comfort and companionship radiating between them.

"I'll sit with her tonight." Tommy announced manoeuvring himself over to the chair that Violet currently occupied. He offered out his hands which she took gratefully, she had been sitting in that damn hospital chair for the best part of four hours and now Tommy was here, Violet didn't feel so guilty wanting to go home, get washed and eat a tub of ice-cream to herself. "You girls should go home, watch crappy TV, have a drink, get some sleep." Tommy suggested.

"Ice-cream?" Aisha asked as if she were reading Violets mind. Violet nodded enthusiastically and pulled her coat over her shoulders. Tommy dropped down onto the chair with a tired sigh, taking one of Kimberly's petite hands within his own. He had always loved the way hers fit into his own as he absentmindedly drew circles on her soft skin with his fingers.

"That sounds perfect." Violet announced, pecking Kimberly on her forehead before the two girls headed for the door.

"You will call us if anything changes or if you need us?" Aisha asked glancing between the pink and white ranger. Tommy gave her an obvious look before smiling.

"Of course I will." He promised. "Have some cookie-dough for me." Tommy called after them as the girls walked away, arms linked like they had been friends forever.

"We love you, Kim!" Echoed down the halls. A nurse came to check Kimberly's vitals, she made notes on a chart and Tommy tried to ignore the sorry look she gave him. The nurse checked Kimberly's pulse and the steadiness of her breathing before nodding to herself.

"Everything okay?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Everything is fine." The nurse smiled. "Wherever Miss Hart is now, I hope she's getting the recovery she needs. The human brain is an extraordinary thing." She continued.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Tommy let his eyes wonder over Kimberly's sleeping frame.

"Whenever she's ready." The nurse concluded. "Beautiful flowers." She noted nodding at the bunch of lilies blooming beautifully on Kimberly's bedside. Tommy stood, pulling the note from one of the flowers.

 _Kimberly, let your wings fly you home. Your family misses you. - K_

Tommy felt the breath hitch in his throat. The beautifully cursive writing was familiar to him and as the smell of the lilies hit him, it was almost as though she was in the room. Tommy had not heard from Katherine since she had left him. He had tried reaching out to her, calling her cell, her out of town friends, but all they could tell him was that Katherine was safe and when she was ready, she would reach out to him.

Tommy placed the note carefully back in the flowers before returning to his seat. He had become accustom to the hospital routine over the past few weeks but seeing Kimberly laying in a hospital bed full of tubes always made him feel as though someone had just punched him in the gut.

"Kat's right you know." Tommy sighed, taking Kimberly's hand in his own once more. "Your family misses you."

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

"I should have known you'd be here." A voice echoed around the room like a gunshot. Tommy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention and his defensive walls climbed up around him like a castle.

"Carol." Tommy noted, not giving the older woman the satisfaction of his angered gaze.

"Can't seem to stay away can you?" Carol took a seat opposite Tommy, brushing away a stray strand of hair from her daughters sleeping face. Tommy remained silent as Carol quietly studied him. She knew he loved her daughter… She had always known and as lovely as it was to see two young people experience falling for the first time, she had wanted more for her daughter.

 _Was that such a crime?_

"I know you must all hate me." Carol began. "But until you're a parent, you'll never understand." Tommy looked up in disbelief, how could she sit there and tell him he would never understand when he was sitting here opposite her right now.

"I'm pretty sure I'll never have to explain to my children that their whole life is a lie." Tommy spat, the venom in his voice quite evident. Carol glanced at him, he was a very handsome young man, He always had been. The perfect gentleman for her little girl… But things had been simpler then, and as crazy as it may seem… Carol had wanted better for all of them.

"I'm pretty sure you'll never have to help your daughter walk again." She answered quietly catching Tommy off guard. He had half expected her to throw an insult back in his face, the letter or the fact that Kimberly would probably never remember who he was or what they had… But she had somehow surprised him with her softer side… "Or watch as the dream they worked so hard for slips through their fingers."

"Don't pretend like we made you go through this alone, Carol." Tommy shot back without missing a beat. He would not allow Carol to make herself a martyr. "I would have been standing right beside Kimberly _and_ you if I had known."

"You were a child, Tommy." Carol smiled sadly. "You had your whole life ahead of you… Do you honestly think you would have stuck around for the really hard parts?" She asked. Tommy's gaze was hard and unforgiving. Perhaps she deserved it, she had after all used his ex-fiancee, knowing and exploiting the blondes feelings for him. She had put the selfish promise of Kimberly never coming back for Tommy in Katherine's head… And Carol had written the letter that seemed to be the catalyst of it all.

 _Perhaps if she had been honest from the beginning, things would be awfully different._

"Would you have wiped dribble and food from Kimberly's mouth after spoon feeding her mush? Would you have carried her to the toilet? Wiped her ass?" Carol asked curiously as Tommy watched her carefully. He would not be sucked into whatever game she was playing. He would not feel sorry for her.

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

"She was in a coma for 4 months, Tommy." Her voice was a mere whisper and Tommy didn't miss the small glistening in her eyes. "Every single one of her muscles had to be retrained after the accident. Could you have handled that?" Carol asked. "Could your friends have handled that?"

"You never gave us the chance, Carol." Tommy's voice was quiet this time. He had never heard this version of events… He had only ever heard what Violet had told him and it seemed all too real now that although Violet was here now, Carol had in fact been on her own.

"She didn't remember you, Tommy. She barely remembered me." Carol wiped away the stay tear from her cheek as quickly as it fell and if Tommy hadn't been looking, he would have missed it. Tommy stretched out the tension in his neck, trying to remain impassive. Carol cleared her throat, swallowing her emotions before speaking up again. "Like I said before, you were children. This burden never needed to fall on any of your shoulders."

"Accept it did." Tommy snapped back and Carol glanced over to him curiously. He was more compassionate than she had given him credit for. She knew in her heart of hearts that Tommy would have certainly stood by her daughter… But one childhood had been lost already and she was dammed if she was letting it happen again.

"That wasn't my intention. You're going about this the wrong way"

"Wasn't your intention?" Tommy snorted. "For seven years I wondered what I did wrong. For seven years I wondered why I wasn't good enough for your daughter. I hated her for breaking my heart, for being so cold." Tommy shouted, rising from his chair and reaching for the wallet in his back pocket. "Seven damn years I carried this around in my pocket." Tommy cried, throwing the worn letter in front of Carol for her to see. She too, rose from her seat, clutching the letter she knew all too well in her hands.

"Tommy-"

"Don't you dare tell me this burden didn't fall on me." Tommy snapped, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

* * *

Endlessness.

It had to be purgatory… That's the conclusion that Kimberly had come to.

She was stuck walking along a never ending black corridor. There were no turnings, no doors, no pictures on the wall… Just her, the silence and the darkness.

She wasn't sure how long she had been walking, but her legs burned with resistance. She was weak and tired and still no closer to finding out where the hell she was or what the hell she was doing down here.

Kimberly huffed in frustration as pools of tired tears gathered in her eyes. This was it… This was her forever and she was finally ready for it to be over. She had tried to sort through her mind, to try and find some order but all she was met with where these dark never ending walls.

"Okay," She called out to the darkness. "You win." Kimberly signed, sliding her back down one of the walls, the floor was cold and uninviting but anything seemed better than walking right now. Kimberly hugged her knees close to her chest and buried her face between them, letting the exhaustion take its toll.

Kimberly wasn't sure what came next.. If this was the place before heaven or hell or whatever there was but she was desperate and if it would take her away from here, if it helped her out of the darkness…

"I'm ready." She whispered and a sharp pain shot through her head, and Kimberly's hand reached up to her scar instinctively and flashes of colour crashed like fireworks in her mind.

 _You're going about this the wrong way…_

A voice sounded throughout the corridor. It was familiar, she knew that voice… Kimberly looked up and to the left, trying to find the source of the voice only to be met with the same blackness.

 _Wrong way._

Another voice sounded and Kimberly cautiously glanced to the right…

Her breath hitched in her throat and the walls around her started to crumble. There it was, what she had been looking for all along.

Her falcon stood proud, tall and strong, light shining brilliantly through its handsome feathers…

"I'm ready." Kimberly announced again, standing to her feet. He had finally come to take her home.

* * *

 _"_ _Tommy-"_

 _"_ _Don't you dare tell me this burden didn't fall on me." Tommy snapped, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest._

"Mom?" A raspy voice sounded from beneath them and suddenly the whole entire world seemed to shift and focus into perspective.

 _Kimberly._

"Oh honey!" Carol exclaimed. "Nurse! Nurse!" She called as Tommy stood in stunned disbelief. He sunk into the room, trying to look inconspicuous. Now Kimberly was awake, he had to come to terms with the fact that she once again would have no clue who he really was or how they truly felt about each other.

With Katherine gone, all he had to keep his mind occupied was Kimberly and now she too might be taken from him.

"Water." Kimberly requested and Tommy remained in the background, trying to take in all the commotion. Nurses and Doctors had filed into the room with their questions and tests. Kimberly was being poked and prodded in all angles and in the height of all this commotion, Tommy had never felt more out of place… But in the chaos of everything, one thing was still certain;

 _She was beautiful._

It was only a second before Kimberly's eyes locked on with Tommy's and the world seemed to shift again, the thought of Kimberly's falcon burned into her mind… Something about him was so damn familiar… Tommy had felt the shit too, and the electricity bolt shot through him like lightening.

Something had most certainly changed.

Kimberly was dazed, she had no idea where she was, how she got here or what exactly had happened… All she remembered was…

"You."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter… How does everyone feel about Carol now you've seen some of her motherly side?**

 **Now, how about a love story?**

 **See you all soon.**

 **Abs.**


End file.
